Love Of A Loner
by DarkRay9
Summary: AU Kurt Hummel has enrolled at Dalton Academy and is now in his second year. However, after the first year, Kurt has realized things at Dalton are too mundane. Nothing ever happens that's exciting. However, that changes when a new student enrolls late and has a past about him. Puck brings a change into Kurt's life in more ways than one. PuckXKurt
1. Chapter 1: The New Kid In Town

Love Of A Loner

Chapter One: The New Kid In Town

Pairings In This Fic: PuckXKurt, QuinnXRachel, TinaXMike, BrittanyXSantana, RoryXSugar, SamXMercedes, EmmaXWill, and BlaineXSebastian.

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, or any of it's character. I do not claim any rights to these characters, plots, settings, or anything. Everything belongs to their respective owners.

Kurt Hummel awoke to the loud beeping of his alarm. It was the second week of school being back in session and still the young Hummel had not adjusted to arising early to go and educate himself. He and his brother, Finn, both attended the private all-boy's school Dalton Academy. It was named after a famed academic man who discovered something. Kurt was fuzzy on the details about the man. Kurt did know that as a gay youth, it was heaven. There were a good number of openly gay students at Dalton, but Kurt was probably the only single one. Most of the gay guys were in their junior and senior years.

Kurt forced himself up after five minutes of insistent and annoying beeping. He looked at his bedroom. It was technically the basement of their house. It consisted of his twin bed, his vanity mirror in the corner, a dresser right below the stairs, his very own bathroom which could use some color now that Kurt stood there looking into the darkness of where he bathed, and the plasma TV his father had insisted on installing. It was more though for his father to escape when Carole and him were having an argument and he could come down to the basement and just relax. They didn't argue much but when they did, they did it loudly.

Kurt snapped out of the sleepy lull that nine hours of sleep had left him in. "Right time for school. Second week back and its shaping up to be exactly the same as last year," he mumbled while grabbing his uniform from the dresser and then heading to the bathroom.

It wasn't the fact he didn't like Dalton Academy; he loved the school and it's student body. The first year had been so much fun for Kurt. He wasn't the only open gay kid anymore. He also wasn't being bullied unlike at the middle school he had attended with Finn. Finn had had a lot to adjust to too; not having to be so protective over Kurt, and yet he still was. Three years of fighting people that bullied Kurt had made him very overbearing. He insisted that he drive Kurt everywhere and that if Kurt ever got a date, that he double date with him and Quinn, Finn's girlfriend.

Quinn attended the sister school to Dalton Academy, the all girls school, St. Joan's Academy, named after Joan of Arc. Quinn was a Christian, head cheerleader (The cheerleaders cheer for the Dalton Eagles football team as the two schools went hand in hand in a lot of areas). He also knew that Quinn was bisexual and that as soon as Quinn had told him, he no longer feared persecution from her.. Overall, he liked Quinn, but she could well be a bit controlling over Finn at times which made Kurt worry. While Finn worried about Kurt, Quinn could pretty well boss him around as much as she wanted and Finn wouldn't notice as he was too worried about Kurt. It could also very well be just Quinn trying to get attention from Finn when he was so focused on Kurt.

Kurt had stripped down, revealing his skinny, hairless body. He was what most considered a twink. He hopped in the shower, letting a fountain of cold water hit his naked flesh, raising goose bumps all over his skin. God was the water colder this morning or was it just Kurt's sleepy mind playing tricks on him?

He rinsed his hair with rose smelling shampoo and cleaned his body with a fruity smelling soap.

Kurt's mind wandered back to the mundane life at Dalton Academy. Kurt had attended the school for a year, and yet nothing ever happened. Nothing out of the ordinary. You had the occasionally bouts of violence, but those were rare and the headmaster made sure that discipline was instilled in the student body. He'd always give a lecture after a fight and those were more painful than getting a black eye, hearing the old man go on and on about gentlemen and how they should handle themselves.

While Kurt knew almost the entire student body of his year, sophomore, and all of the gay kids, he still felt lonely. Seeing kids openly hold hands in the halls made Kurt feel like an outsider. Even though he looked the good Dalton student image, he still felt as if he didn't fully belong, as if part of him wasn't there and he had yet to wake up.

Kurt snapped out of his deep thoughts about Dalton and realized he had probably been in the shower for a good twenty minutes. Turning off the water, and rushing out of the shower, Kurt dressed himself and then grabbed his shoulder bag. He ran upstairs just in time to catch Finn opening the front door to go to the car.  
"About time you got up here," said Finn with a big brotherly smile. "Come on. We don't want to be late for school. You know how Mrs. Schuester is about tardiness."

"Yeah… at least she's nicer than Mr. Schuester about it."

Finn's green camo backpack was slung over his shoulder. It clashed so much with the Dalton Academy uniform that every time Kurt saw his brother carrying it, he cringed and died inside. His heterosexual brother had the fashion sense of a drunken monkey. That was an insult though to monkeys as Kurt felt they could probably color coordinate.

Kurt and Finn hopped into the crimson red 2010 Audi 4 door their father had purchased them only just last week. The car was a year old, but their father had gotten a great deal on it from someone who had endorsed him in his campaign run. Burt Hummel ran his own mechanic business and was currently serving in the United States Congress House Of Representatives. His father had finally gotten tired of all the politics of their area, and decided to run two years ago. He had run as independent, using his own money, and beating Republican nominee Sue Sylvester (Though everyone knew she was no Republican nor Democrat, she was simply Sue Sylvester, head coach at St. Joan's Academy of cheerleading and Glee club.) Burt had won over fifty percent of the vote and had proved that one didn't need to be a part of the two party machine to get into politics. Now his father was re-campaigning, but this time it was proving harder for Burt since the Democrat nominee and Republican nominee had teamed up on slandering the Hummel name and attempting to use his two son's enrollment in a private academy against him. They hadn't dared use his son's open gayness as that would be crossing the line in terms of personal politics.

"I love this car man!" said Finn as he sped down the street, taking their usual route to school. "I can't believe dad managed to get it so cheaply!"  
"Well dad did vote on the bill that would help small car dealerships so it's no surprise that the guy who helped him campaign would be more than happy to give him a break."

"Yeah it does make sense I guess…," said Finn calming down a bit. "Anyways, do you wanna hang with Quinn and me this Friday at Breadstixx? We're celebrating our one year anniversary. I know you've been kind of bored around the house lately."  
"Sure… I have nothing else better to do," said Kurt, holding his head with his hand as it lay on the sidebar in a bored fashion.  
"You sure you've got nothing to do with Glee club or school?" asked Finn to be sure.  
"Yeah. Auditions are this week so there'll be no assignment and school, well I can always play catch up on Sunday if I have to."  
"That's my bro," said Finn, patting Kurt on the back as he smiled. Kurt wasn't a slouch when it came to schoolwork; he maintained straight B's and A's. Finn was more of a B student, but he did manage the occasional A. Finn though was definitely the lazier of the two when it came to school work.

"Why don't you try out for Glee club? We could always use another Warbler," said Kurt suddenly remembering he had wanted to ask Finn again this year. He had turned down last year's invite since Finn wanted to try and make a good impression on the coach. Being so focused on football last year, it had made Finn quite the star at Dalton.  
"Ya know… I might try out this year," said Finn with a smile as he kept his eyes on the road. The spires of the towers of Dalton Academy loomed in the distance. "But… I want a promise from you."

Oh god, Kurt knew what he was going to ask him to do. He had been pestering him about for the last two years.

"I want you to take Karate with me." Finn was a black belt and had been practicing since Carole and Burt had gotten together when Kurt and Finn had both only been in the third grade.  
"If I do… you promise to stop hounding me about finding a boyfriend and Blaine?"Finn had been trying to set up Kurt's entire life for him and it was sweet, but Kurt found it a bit intruding. Finn had tried to set him and Blaine Anderson, the leader of the Dalton Warbler's Glee Club for about three months. It had started when school had let out for summer and Finn and Blaine had ended up both working in Burt's shop. Blaine was openly gay and had been hired as an extra hand.

Finn got to talking with Blaine and it turned out that the Warbler captain had a crush on Kurt. He was just too nervous to ask the somewhat distant Kurt out. Finn had taken it upon himself to set the two up.

Kurt had gone out with Blaine on three dates and with each one, Kurt realized they were better off friends. Blaine was dreamy, goal oriented, sweet, kind, caring, a hell of a singer, and hot all wrapped up in one package. That was the thing though; Blaine was too perfect for Kurt. He was a good friend and that's what Kurt wanted him, not a boyfriend. Blaine wanted someone like Blaine, but not so good and spit-shined.

After Kurt had let Blaine down gently, he had to comfort him. They agreed to be friends and stayed in touch over the summer. Finn though thinking he had found Kurt's soul mate had tried multiple times over summer to set them up. Blaine and Kurt both had tried to stop him, but it never worked. Finn was stubborn as hell, just like his mother.

"Alright fine… I still don't see why you two don't date though. You two looked so good together and Blaine's a really good guy. I just know he wouldn't hurt you." The one thing Finn was most afraid of.

"Yeah he is, but he's not for me… Actually he now has a boyfriend. Do you remember Sebastian?" asked Kurt.

"The one I called a rat?" asked Finn. Kurt smirked; the first thing Finn had commented on about the boy was his face, though he looked nothing like a rat, Finn thought his personality was a tad ratty.  
"Yeah. Apparently, Blaine got up the nerve and asked him out. They're now the hottest item at Dalton Academy, at least for the gays."  
Finn smirked. "Well good for them… Are you ok though? You didn't have feelings for him at all right?"  
"Yes Finn, for the billionth time, I didn't have feelings for him. We're good friends and I thank you for that at least." He and Blaine had never connected in Glee club mostly due to the fact he and Blaine sat nowhere near each other. Their seats were in row of years and Blaine was a sophomore while Kurt had been a freshman.

"Well just making sure geez."  
"You're like a mother hen except ten times more motherly and smothering," said Kurt smirking. Finn merely punched his brother's side with a free hand as he pulled into the Dalton Academy parking lot.

As soon as Finn and Kurt were separated by their different schedules, Kurt's demeanor went back to the dull, emotionless, distant self that everyone was surprised to see. It was such a change from the flamboyant, happy Kurt the school had seen last year. The dull days though made Kurt withdraw and the only time he really came alive was while he was performing or was with his family and friends.

Kurt was staring absent mindedly as their English teacher went over Macbeth. He would call on random students to read aloud certain pieces. As he felt the need to get Kurt Humell's attention as he could tell the boy wasn't paying attention, there was a knock on the door.  
"Yes come in."

"May I interrupt your class for a minute Mr. Russell?" asked the headmaster, Mr. Figgins. Mr. Figgins had been the headmaster of Dalton Academy for about five years now after having been superintendent of the local public schools. He had been asked to become headmaster by the council of teachers who helped with running the school. Mr. Figgins was in his late forties, was going bald, from India directly, and someone who loved education. He was a fair headmaster, more than willing to hear both sides of a story and most of the students loved him as they would perhaps a strict but fair grandfather.

"Ah yes Mr. Figgins," said Mr. Russell. Mr. Russell was their somewhat young English teacher. He was probably in his early thirties, was openly gay, and quite the looker. With gelled black hair, green eyes that sparkled whenever he got to talk about literature, and at six foot and quite muscular, he was the very object that a lot of the gay students lusted after. The thing was Mr. Russell had a partner who taught at a local public school.

"Hello class. How are you all?" asked Mr. Figgins. Kurt had snapped out of his dull state as this was unusual. Mr. Figgins never actually spoke to the class whenever he dropped in to spy on how they were running.

The class mumbled back a retort of fine sir.  
"That's good to hear. I hope lots of learning was going on. Anyways, this is a rarity at our school since we usually don't take late applicants, but we have a new student. I'd like to introduce you class to your newest fellow student, Noah Puckerman. His mother persuaded us with a very generous donation, though Mr. Puckerman's entrance exam grades helped too."

Kurt felt his heart jump a beat. He couldn't even begin to describe how he felt, but he could say it felt alike to a flutter. The boy who walked into the classroom was quite the looker.  
He was about six foot and had a tan. His head was shaved and Kurt could tell by his body that he was a body builder. He couldn't explain what was racing through his head and heart. Kurt found Noah Puckerman very attractive.

"Introduce yourself please Mr. Puckerman."  
"First of all, call me Puck please. Secondly, I'm Jewish and damn proud of it. And finally, I'm not here for friends so don't think about asking me any questions. Keep the friendliness to your damn selves please."  
"Well… Mr. Puckerman kindly take a seat," said Mr. Figgins, clearly not used to such rudeness. Most Dalton Academy students knew better than to speak that way around the headmaster and clearly Mr. Figgins wasn't used to it. He probably had been used to such language at the public school level but here he thought everyone would be well-mannered clearly.

"I expect you all to make Mr. Puckerman feel at home here."

Mr. Russell told Puck to see him after class to go over what they had learned in class thus far and he would give him a late slip to his next class.

The reading continued on, but Kurt couldn't help but stare at Puck. He had chosen to sit three seats to the right of Kurt. The seat was right next to the window and most students avoided those seats as teachers love to pick on those who did. Usually daydreamers or slackers chose to sit there and indeed Puck was staring out the window as if he didn't have a care in the world. Just as Kurt found himself slipping into his own daydream of picturing Puck shirtless, Kurt was slapped hard back down into reality. Puck had felt the staring and had turned to see Kurt staring dead straight at him.

The first thing Kurt noticed was the mischievous smirk that came upon the hottie's face. Then he saw in the man's eyes something along the lines of I see you staring and I like it, keep at it. Kurt felt his face flush with redness and he turned to face the teacher. Only, Mr. Russell was staring at Kurt.

"Nice of you to join us Mr. Hummel. Were you having fun daydreaming?" he asked. "I hope it was about Macbeth because I just asked you to read. Do you know what page we're on?"

The class erupted into laughter at the expense of Kurt's embarrassment. Maybe Kurt had been delusional in thinking that Puck had been smirking. Maybe he had smirked only because he had noticed the teacher catching Kurt in what the teacher presumed to be daydreaming. Mr. Russell told Kurt the page number and Kurt began to read aloud.

It was after class and Kurt was held back to be lectured on daydreaming in class. Of course Puck was there but he seemed more preoccupied with staring into space than listen to a lecture about what he had not been caught doing. After Kurt was lecture, Mr. Russell held him back again.

"Oh by the way Kurt, Mr. Schuester asked me to tell you to see him during lunch about the Glee club. He said it was important."  
Kurt was shocked; Mr. Schuester wanted to see him? That was another oddity as Mr. Schue very rarely ever called to see any Warbler alone. They were a big group and he tried to treat everyone equally, but as a Glee club, he had to choose their best singers and or dancers to showcase during competitions. Last year Kurt had received part of a solo during a group number and that was such an honor since usually Mr. Schue reserved those for the more experienced members of the group. Last year though it had been Blaine who had led them with every solo to Nationals and placed fifth. The Warblers had won Nationals twice ever since being established in 1989 by William Schuester himself. Mr. Schue had been a freshman at Dalton Academy and had looked to the school board for an outlet for those who wanted to form some sort of group that sang since the academy didn't offer vocals or choir as an elective. The Glee club had been established and the official name had been the Warblers since Mr. Schue had found a Warbler's next in a tree the day the name was due for their club. The Glee club had been student run ever since, but Mr. Schue returned with a teaching degree in Spanish and took over the Glee club along with his new wife, Emma Schuester. She was the school's psychologist, and a bit of a weird one. She was highly OCD and geomorphic, but she was incredibly nice and helpful. Mrs. Schuester ran the tardiness check and oftentimes let students off but with a very long lecture. Most students accepted the tardy, but those who could stand the lecture took the free out of tardy card. Mr. Schuester was the opposite of Mrs. Schuester when it came to tardiness, though he wasn't as strict as other teachers.

"Now as for you Puck. I believe you could be caught up with the class if you simply read about ten pages each night of Macbeth". Mr. Russell had begun to pass Puck some worksheets and then noticed Kurt standing there awkwardly thinking to himself. "Kurt? You're still here? Shouldn't you be on your way now? There's no reason for you to be late. I have to fill in Puck on what we've covered thus far. Get along."  
Kurt flushed once again with embarrassment, apologized, and then raced off.

"What's with him? He seems kinda ditzy," commented Puck watching as Kurt raced off towards his next class.

"No far from it. Kurt is quite the student. He's a straight A student with the occasional B, a respected member of our Glee club, and one of our proudest openly gay students. Oh crap I probably shouldn't have said that last bit as that is Kurt's business…" Mr. Russell saw a flash in Puck's eyes that read something when he said gay, but the teacher wasn't sure what to make of it, whether surprise or disgust. He had seen that look, but with Puck, his face was just too stoic, calm. It was next to impossible to read. "There are a lot of openly gay students here. I hope that's not a problem, especially since Dalton has a harassment policy that does include sexual orientation.

"No it's not a problem," said Puck still looking at the door that Kurt had raced through. "And I'll get caught up. Don't worry about that… but Mr. Russell I have just one question."  
"What's that Puck?"

"Is Kurt single?" Mr. Russell was a tad caught off by the question and answered with, "That is a personal portion of Mr. Hummel's life and I cannot disclose that information, especially I do not know myself.

The day wore on and Kurt was sad to see Puck wasn't in his second period, nor his third period class. The lunches were separated by two different times and Kurt was glad to see Puck walk through the doors that led to their lunchroom. Freshman and sophomores ate together in the first lunch, and juniors and seniors ate in the second lunch. Their lunchroom was simply about a hundred granite stone tables with matching black chairs. Most tables were supposed to only have two chairs, but students stole other chairs to make room for friends. The students picked their lunch up from the buffet tables where the lunch staff placed their food. They had everything from steak to shrimp to choose from usually and their lunch was free. It was one reason why the tuition was so much since Dalton Academy made sure it's students only had to focus on their academics.

Kurt had chosen for the day a simple salad with a few cookies on the side. He was sitting with Finn as usual, but was joined by Sebastian, Sam Evans, and Rory Flanngan. Sam and Rory were both on the football team. Sam Evans was at the school on a scholarship, coming from a poor family and was openly bisexual. Though Kurt had to say he was quite attractive, the blond haired boy was too dorky for Kurt. Not that there was anything wrong with being a dork, but Sam could be so nerdy at times it was cute and yet kinda sad too to Kurt.

Rory Flanagan hailed from Ireland and his family had come into money from Rory's grandfather who had opened his own farm in the United States. While on his deathbed, the farm had come into some serious business. Rory was definitely straight, but had no girlfriend at the moment.

Kurt knew them both as they were part of the Warblers as well. All were in the same year luckily. Blaine wasn't there as he was a junior.

"Hey look it's the new kid," said Rory in his thick Irish accent. Though he had been born in the U.S, he had lived in Ireland for a time and had picked up a very strong accent while there.

News traveled fast around Dalton and usually everyone knew everything by lunchtime.  
"I heard already that he has a record," said Sam while drinking some water. Sam was on the football team as well and was good friends with Finn. Sam was a one night stand type of guy though with both sexes.

"What type of record?" asked Finn.

"I heard he just about saw juvie time over something. They say his mom paid a shit ton of money to silence whoever he went to court with apparently. Though that's all the rumors say about him. That and he's incredibly smart apparently." Sam chomped on some broccoli after speaking about the gossip that had spread around like the plague about Noah Puckerman.

Kurt couldn't help but feel a thrill go down his back as he heard all this. Here was a new student that already intrigued Kurt by his appearance alone, but the added rumors encircling Puck made Kurt even more interested.

He watched as Puck crossed the room and picked up his tray. The sophomore's eyes just stared as Puck picked up his food and then proceeded to find a table in the corner of the room. What was this boy, a loner?

"Hey guys… I think Imma go try and make a new friend. I'll cya at Glee club tryouts." Kurt then remembered that he had to see Mr. Schue still… but that could wait. Kurt had to get to know Puck better or at least try. Finn was shocked at this; Kurt not eating with the usual gang? He watched and then got why Kurt had left them; he was interested in Puck… and Finn already didn't like the boy. He just didn't seem right. There was something dark about him to Finn, as if he was carrying a burden and all of this was from Finn's first look at him. Finn wasn't a good reader of character, but when it came to Kurt, he was usually dead on.

Kurt approached Puck's table with cautiousness. "Uh hi, how's your first day?" asked Kurt nervously. He had no idea why he was so nervous. Usually he was the social one with new people, but here he was sweating up a storm.

Puck had been poking his food with his fork and when Kurt had approached him he had turned his head up to the young looking youth.  
Puck first smirked though Kurt had no idea why. "Fine I guess, considering almost every teacher here seems to not care if you're new and expects you to catch up with the class. And how's your day been?"  
Puck then got into a more comfortable sitting position as it had looked as if he was kind of lonely with his previous posture.  
"My day's been… interesting to say the least. Definitely out of the ordinary which is kinda weird for Dalton."  
"Something tells me nothing exciting really happens around here huh?" asked Puck with a raised eyebrow which made Kurt swoon inside.

"Not really," said Kurt with a smile.  
"You can have a seat ya know," said Puck gesturing towards the empty chair that sat across from him. "I don't bite … hard."  
Kurt's face once again flushed red for the third time that day, a record.

"Heh, well only things that really happen around here is clubs and gossip which is kinda just silly teenager drama."  
"I see… and what clubs are probably the most interesting?  
"Well more than likely everyone would say Glee club and the football team. There are academic clubs, but those are more well laid back than the two I just said. There are other clubs though if your interests lie elsewhere, it's just those two are our most competitive clubs."  
"And what clubs are you in if I may ask?"

"I'm in the Glee club. My brother Finn is in the football team. He's the quarterback."  
"Hmm… so I'm guessing there are no cheerleaders?" At this question, Kurt's fluttering heart was sent crashing hard into a dirt road that was filled to the brim with razor sharp broken glass and then a bear came along and started to savagely maul at it. Puck was straight apparently… despite Kurt's hopes. Puck saw a flash of disappointment on Kurt's face and one of his eyebrows once again raised up.

"Yes there are… They go to our sister school, St. Joan's Academy For Girls. Though they're not allowed on school grounds, but there is the two dances where the two schools come together. A lot of the straight students here typically end up asking someone from that school since policy says you can't bring someone outside of the two schools."

Kurt realized he had said the word straight and probably just outed himself though he didn't care. He saw no visible change in Puck's demeanor and then decided to follow it up with. "I'm sorry… I'm betting you were a bit caught off guard by the straight part… well I'm gay and so are a whole bunch of students here. Well not a bunch, but a good twenty to thirty out of around five hundred students. Still a large number."  
"I know. Mr. Russell told me for some odd reason," he said. Kurt felt as if Puck was withholding information for some reason, but he wasn't entirely sure. "And I don't care if you were going to ask me what I thought. You sleep with whom you sleep with."

"Well that's a good attitude," said Kurt with a slight laugh. "Though I have yet to sleep with anyone," muttered Kurt. Puck heard the murmur fine but he had to ask just to see Kurt squirm; he was cute when he squirmed.

"What'd you say? I didn't catch that," said Puck while putting a hand over his ear and added a smirk.  
"Nothing," said Kurt while still blushing.  
"Hmm… Anyways, did you have a purpose in coming over here, not to be rude. You must have some purpose, perhaps finding out what my record is."  
Kurt realized that Puck thought he was just over here talking to him just to get info. "No… god no! I'm not that horrible a person!" Kurt's face looked honestly horrified.  
"Sorry dude… I didn't mean to offend you. It's just ya know I know how it runs. A place that's mundane and then a guy shows up with a past… Everyone wants to know but is too scared to ask and you have the one or two people who try to get that info out of him at any cost… Believe me, I've been to a public school," said Puck with a smile.

"Ah well… most people here aren't horrible, but most probably are curious. Just give it time and I'm sure you'll fall into the mundane routine that is Dalton Academy and you'll be well liked." Kurt and Puck both smiled.  
At that, the bell rang and Kurt realized he had yet to see Mr. Schue. "Oh crap! I had to see Mr. Schue! I'm sorry for keeping you and keeping you from finishing your lunch but I have to run! Oh by the way I'm Kurt… Kurt Hummel."  
"You already know my name, but Puck. It was nice meeting you Kurt. I hope to see you again."

Kurt arrived in Mr. Schue's office just as the late bell rang.  
"There you are Kurt… I'd thought you'd be here sooner. You're usually never late," said Mr. Schue looking up from some papers he had been staring at.  
"Sorry Mr. Schue I got caught up with something."  
"Well it's alright. I was just wondering… I talked this over with Blaine last week and since his vice-captain graduated last year, he was looking for someone to take over. He asked me if you were a viable candidate and I told him I'd think about it. I've decided that you are indeed a suitable choice and now here's your chance to tell me if you want it or not. Last year, we placed fifth at Nationals. This year I want us to beat St. Joan's Academy. They placed third and this year from what I hear, Sylvester is really stepping it up with her requirements to even be in their glee club. We need a strong example and well Kurt, I think you could best provide it."

Kurt was a tad shocked by all this. Mr. Schue was telling him he was counting on him as a student to provide some form of stability to the Warblers and even help lead them to Nationals to beat St. Joan's Academy and take Nationals home.

"Mr. Schue, am I really fully qualified? I mean wouldn't someone like Artie or Mike be more qualified? They are juniors and have more experience as they've been in glee club longer."

"Kurt, you have more than enough experience. Blaine wants you to help him and that to me is more important than who's been in Glee club the longest. Blaine as team leader needs to be happy with who he's working with. You're one of our strongest singers and quite helpful when anyone needs help. Those things to me are enough qualifications. So could you give me an answer at the end of the day? If it's only me and Blaine being judges for new entrants into the Glee club, we may butt heads over a singer as we did it last year."

The vice-captain was one of the judges when it came to picking new Glee club members, along with the teacher and the team captain.

"I will Mr. Schue… and thank you. Could you write me a late pass please?" Mr. Schuester nodded and grabbed a slip off the stack of red paper that sat on his desk and started to fill it out. He handed it to Kurt and then said, "Consider it please."  
Kurt nodded, took the paper, and was soon on his way to his fourth period class. He thought about the possibility of Puck being in it. He hadn't been in Kurt's math or computer class. Perhaps he would be in Kurt's home etc. class. It was a mandatory elective for sophomores as the school felt that boys should know something about cooking, and other home skills. As Kurt walked into the class, he saw the man who caused him to blush so much.

Puck's eyes had been staring at the red and black wall when he felt a familiar presence. He looked to see Kurt Hummel staring at him once again. Looks like he couldn't escape those feminine eyes no matter where he went. Kurt was about to go and sit next to Puck, but for once the entire day, things didn't go as planned. Kurt's name was shouted excitedly.

It was none other than Blaine Anderson.  
"Blaine? What are you doing here?" asked Kurt in a quite confusing tone. He thought that Blaine had already taken and passed Home Etc. as he was a Junior.

"I'm in the class. My parents want me to take college level courses in next year so last year they had me focus on the main academics and said this year I could take Home Etc. Amazing what Figgins is willing to do if you pester him enough."  
Kurt smiled and tried to look around Blaine who had had run in front of Kurt and had blocked his view of the loner. "Is something wrong? You look as if I'm blocking your view." Blaine's smile turned to a frown and he turned to see what Kurt was trying to look at. Blaine's eyes fell on the new kid, Noah Puckerman. Blaine had heard the rumors that encircled the fresh face and he didn't know how he felt about the new kid. He did know he didn't seem like a bad guy, but Blaine couldn't tell anything about him other than he was in control of his emotions.

"Oh him… you've heard the rumors I'm assuming?" asked Blaine in a whisper.  
"Of course. They don't bother me though. There may some truth to rumors, but remember, they're rumors, not truths, and only truths hold the truth."  
Blaine merely nodded and watched as Kurt stared at Noah, or Puck as he liked to be called apparently. Blaine had seen that look before, the longing in Kurt's eyes. Kurt was already falling for the new kid and he didn't even know him. He had to smile; after the entire summer of longing for Kurt and a few dates, he ended up only wishing for Kurt's happiness. He had noticed Kurt's lack of enthusiasm about school this year and Blaine guessed he was one of the few students who grew dull of the routine Dalton Academy schedule where everything was in place and nothing out of the ordinary. Kurt's prayer were answered in the form of Puck, something new, something fresh, something perhaps dangerous.

Blaine was certain though that Finn wouldn't like it. Puck had the rumors, the mystery, and the looks of danger around him, all the things Finn wouldn't want Kurt around. It would be interesting to see how things played out and Blaine knew that Kurt might need some help, whether he knew anyone was helping or not.

"Earth to Kurt," said Blaine while smiling. Kurt's eyes snapped to attention and he soon landed on his two feet and noticed Blaine was standing next to him. "Do you want to sit next to him? I was going to ask if you wanted to sit together, but I don't mind if you want to sit together. I'll even join you if you want."  
Kurt was surprised by the sudden question. "Sure Blaine. Are you sure though? I know you have other friends in here as well." Kurt looked at the group of students that Blaine had been sitting down and talking to. They were sophomores like Kurt.

"Its fine. They won't miss me. Besides, I'm sure the new kid could use some friends. He doesn't look like he'd like any though to be honest. I'm willing to try though."

"Thanks Blaine."  
Blaine nodded and went to get his bag while Kurt made his way to sit across from Kurt. "Hi there. Nice to see you again," said Kurt adding a smile.  
"Same to you. Is this class mandatory or something? I didn't choose it when they asked me what I wanted. I mean I got to be in Auto Tech and all like I wanted, but this is really surprising."  
"Its mandatory for sophomores but apparently you can get around it if you pester Figgins enough."

"Hmm… well with you here, I don't think I'll want to get around it. Your presence might make it bearable," said Puck with a wink. Kurt thought he might faint.

"Well thank you. Oh by the way, my friend Blaine is coming over here to sit with us. I hope you don't mind."  
"I don't so long as he isn't an ass. Oh hey I got a question. Your older brother, was he the one who was glowering at me from your table?"

Kurt hadn't realized Finn had been looking at him and Puck. Great, already Finn didn't like Kurt sitting with Puck. "Yeah that was more than likely him."

"Thought so. Do you know when football tryouts are?"  
"They were last week… but I'm sure if you asked Coach Besite for a tryout, she'd at least let you give it a shot since you're new."  
"Coach Beiste… why does that name sound so familiar? I will though thanks."  
"No problem and probably because she's coached the winners of the last three winning Nationals winners."  
"That's why. Is her full name uh oh god… Shannon Beiste! That's it!"

"Heh yes that's her full name. She came here last year and landed our team Nationals. Figgins of course made sure he kept her and got her on a contract."  
"Well he's quite ambitious isn't he?"  
"Of course. He's hired the best teachers he could find with the budget he had. Of course, a good bit of that budget went to keeping Coach Beiste."  
"Hmm well I guess winning would bring in a lot of sponsors and such to your school… Who knows. Maybe he knows what he's doing."

"Good luck on getting the tryout, but there is the Warbler tryouts this week if you're interested."  
"The Warblers?" asked Puck with a raised eyebrow.  
"Glee club sorry. Ya know show choir. Dancing, singing, theatrics," said Kurt with a jazzed up face and then giving jazz hands. Puck couldn't help but laugh at Kurt. "Well it's not like that, but it's mostly choreography and singing."  
"Well it's not that I'm not suited for the arts. It's more like I'm too shy to actually admit to doing anything art-related. At my old school the art clubs had so little members that they often didn't even last a year. Kids looked down on those in the arts cause they were creative and such and well with teenagers, anything different isn't too well received. I'm surprised by the guys here being ok with you being openly gay and all. At my last school, one poor kid was well bullied to the point he had to transfer."

"That's horrible… and I'm lucky to be in a school that has a zero tolerance stance. I mean I'm sure some students have their qualms about it, but it's not like I'm out farting rainbows everywhere. The only thing really gay in the school is the Gay-Straight Alliance that was created by the teachers."  
"A GSA? You're kidding me right?"

"Nope. We have one. They meet once a month. I'm in it and so is Blaine. Speak of the devil," said Kurt while smiling. Blaine had finally joined them.  
"Sorry that took so long. I got caught up with conversation. Hi there. I'm Blaine Anderson and you're Noah Puckerman, or Puck as I hear you like to be called." Blaine and Puck shook hands. Both left the handshake feeling the other had a strong and firm grip.  
"Word travels around here fast huh?" stated Puck.  
"Yep. You'll come to find out though that the students here are quite friendly and welcoming. It's just new things happening around here is well out of the ordinary."

"I see… well Blaine it's nice to meet you. I hope you're right though about the students…" Kurt had to question the tone in which Puck had said that last statement. It sounded as if something had happened to him to make him question the status quo of a school's student body.

"I think I am for the most part. Anyways, here come the teacher. Guess we can get to know each other later."  
With that, the class settled down and the teaching began. Throughout the class though, Kurt and Puck just sorta stared at each other out the corner of their eyes, each smirking or smiling with Blaine catching every instant of it. Blaine couldn't help but mutter, "Yep, totally on the road to love."

A/N: Ok first of all, I did change something's about the characters. For one, Puck isn't dumb. I wanted a bit more maturity and intelligence in Puck than what is shown off in the show and well this kinda how I pictured it. Blaine and Kurt didn't work out in this fic cause Kurt wants something that isn't so perfect and that's what Blaine is to Kurt, what he represents. Everything orderly, much like Dalton Academy. You might question why I named it Love Of A Loner which has more to do with Puck's past than his present day self. You'll find out more about my version of Puck's past as we go along if ya continue to read. Anyways, leave a review, favorite, whatever ya do shows me you enjoyed this, and thank you for reading. I'm going to try and update as fast as I possibly can, but I'm only one man haha. Anyways, I will be introducing the rest of the New Directions girls in the next chapter or one after that. I split them up as I thought it'd be more interesting if Dalton Academy had a sort of sister school that tried and one up them at everything.


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting The Family

Love Of A Loner

Chapter 2: Meeting The Family

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, or any of its character. I do not claim any rights to these characters, plots, settings, or anything related to it. Everything belongs to their respective owners. The song titles in this fic belongs to their owners. Everything in this piece belongs to their respective owners.

A week had passed since Noah Puckerman had enrolled at Dalton Academy. In that week, a few things had happened. Kurt ended up accepting the position of vice-captain of the Warblers but he was a bit hesitant still. He hated to think of what the upper classmen might think of a sophomore being chosen again for a leading position. Finn Hummel and to Kurt's surprise, Noah Puckerman, showed up at the auditions. Though they weren't on the sign-up list, Mr. Schue allowed them to audition. This year's tryouts were pretty good but with their numbers now getting to the maximum that Mr. Schue could allow, they had to tell some people no. Mr. Schue only wanted twenty members at maximum and they were currently at seventeen already. Only three people out of twelve were allowed to join the Warblers.

Puck had surprised everyone with his acoustic skills and his surprisingly pleasant voice. He auditioned with Sweet Caroline by Neil Diamond. Finn had simply sung and attempted to dance albeit poorly.. He had auditioned with Don't Stop Believin by Journey. Everyone was surprised that the quarterback had such a voice, but not Kurt who had heard Finn's voice many times before.

Puck and Finn both got in much to Kurt's surprise. There were some strong singers this year, but all three felt that Puck and Finn were good additions to their numbers. The third member was Joe Hart and he auditioned with Stereo Hearts by Gym Class Heroes. Joe Hart was a mere freshman but the power of his voice and his ok dance moves made Mr. Schue say yes. They had strong enough dancers, but they were in need of some powerful voices. Overall, the three hadn't butted heads over any of the singers, contrary to what Blaine had said. Kurt had a feeling that Blaine had simply lied to get Kurt to accept the position. Though it didn't really bother Kurt since the job wasn't so bad after all.

Puck had informed Kurt that he had seen Coach Beiste about the football team tryouts. Coach Beiste apparently gave Puck a chance and he was put on the team. Beiste apparently liked Puck for some reason though he couldn't figure out why. All she said was that she felt something inside him that made her feel they were the same.

Kurt had accompanied Quinn and Finn on their anniversary date. He had gone alone of course, but he felt the need to go since Finn had auditioned and joined the Warblers. The dinner had gone pretty well, but then, Quinn voiced concern over Puck to Kurt. Finn had informed Quinn about the new kid who bothered him. She was brave enough to ask Kurt if he trusted Puck despite the rumors about him. Quinn had heard that murder was involved and was genuinely worried about Kurt being around such a person. Kurt defended Puck and told Finn and Quinn that they were judging him without even knowing him. Kurt called Finn out on it more though as the two would be spending time together being in the Warblers and on the football team. As soon as Finn had dropped Quinn off after their date, Kurt and Finn proceeded to argue. It lasted until they left Quinn's house and got to their own home. The next day though they apologize though neither still saw the other's point of view. Kurt attended Finn's karate class that weekend and to his surprise, enjoyed it very much so.

It was now their first day back after the weekend. Kurt paid some attention to Mr. Russell, but his attention often drifted towards Puck who was more focused on Mr. Russell. He had apparently caught up in English already which surprised the teacher a good deal since most students would probably have taken a lot longer than Puck had to catch up.

Kurt's classes passed as if time was sped up by some magical force. It was now lunchtime and Puck had finally joined Kurt's group of friends. Kurt had to poke and prod Puck before he finally gave in to Kurt's wishes of wanting Puck to join his circle of friends at lunch.

The usual temperature of the school was a comfortable seventy five degrees, but in the lunchroom, one had to subtract about five to ten degrees. Kurt didn't have a problem with the temperature, but apparently Puck had a slight problem with it as he started to wear leather jacket over his Dalton Academy uniform when he came into the lunch room.

Rory and Sam both took to Puck nicely. They liked him for the most part though one could tell they were still wary of Puck. Finn of course showed his true colors when Puck joined them by leaving the table. Puck didn't have to ask about Finn and his obvious not liking him.

Sam and Rory started up a discussion on sports which Puck jumped in on as soon as it started. Kurt was lost since he didn't care for sports that much unless it was something like the Olympics. He merely watched Puck's facial expressions as he discussed sports with Rory and Sam; his face went from fury over one of his teams losing a game to happy over talking about his favorite team members.

Eventually their conversation turned towards Glee club. "So what made you try out for Glee club? You really don't seem the type to audition for something like it," asked Sam.

"Well, Kurt here told me he was in it and well I figured I could get to know more people at this school through it," said Puck while taking a bite off an apple.

"Really? So you've got a thing for Kurt is that it?" said Sam with a smirk while punching Puck in the arm. This made Kurt light up like a Christmas tree in the face and he had to turn away. The sudden blood rush to Kurt's face made his cheeks hurt a tad, but not enough to warrant a complaint. It was any colder in the lunchroom, Kurt swore he could have warmed himself up with the amount of heat that was radiating from his blushing face. Just as Puck was about to say something in retort, the school bell rang for first lunch students to head to their next class.

As Kurt got up and went to the trash to empty his tray, he noticed Puck standing behind him after he turned around. "Puck! I thought you would have left all ready for our next class," he said in a surprised tone.

"Well I was wondering since neither of us have practice today, want to hang out after school?"  
"Wow… That's a bit sudden," said Kurt while smiling nervously. It was really out of nowhere.  
"Only reason I ask is because well I want to get know you a bit better. If you don't mind though, could we hang at my house? I can give us both a ride and drive you home as well."

"Wow straightforward unlike so many other boys," said Kurt smirking. "Sure, but I'd have to tell Finn and well something tells me he won't be too happy with that plan."  
"Cool," said Puck while smiling. The two boys then proceeded to talk while walking towards their next class.

Blaine saw Puck and Kurt enter the classroom. He smirked; already it seemed the two were inseparable. "Hi guys. What's up?" asked Blaine while giving them his usual smile.

"Nothing much. Just the usual hustle bustle of Dalton. Oh by the way Blaine, I was wondering, when is the Sectionals set list going to be discussed?"  
"He said we'd start talking about it at our next meeting."

"What is Sectionals?" asked Puck.

"Oh sorry you're new to Glee club," said Blaine running a hand through his hair. "Sectionals are the first competition and if you win that, you go on to Regionals, and then finally Nationals. The Warblers made it Nationals last year and we placed fifth."  
"Only because our most talented captain got sick at the last minute and his voice wasn't as strong but he still got a standing ovation. I'm still amazed you managed to hit that note while sick."  
"Well if it wasn't for that medicine Mr. Schue forced me to take, I probably wouldn't have managed to. Never again though," said Blaine with a shudder, referring to the medicine he had had to endure. It had been the vilest thing to ever have entered his mouth.

"Hmm so you guys are pretty good huh?" asked Puck.

"I guess you could say that," said Kurt with a sly smile.

"I'm sure with me on the team you guys can place first," said Puck with a smirk.

"Confident now are we Mr. Guitar man," said Blaine with a laugh.

"I'm not that shabby if I do say so myself."  
"Well we'll see how you do when we do a group number."

"Oh yeah that reminds me Blaine. How are you here when you're a junior and have lunch during this class?"

"Oh well I kind of had to get Headmaster Figgins to allow me to eat lunch with you guys. I've been eating outside of the school though the past week. Why? Would you want me to join you guys?"  
Kurt had no idea that Blaine had had their same lunch and the idea of having Blaine there might perhaps entice Finn to return to their table. Kurt had a feeling he wouldn't be seeing Finn at their table until Puck left it though.

"Wow… I'm amazed at how much he's helped you with the whole scheduling thing," said Kurt.

"Well if it wasn't for Mrs. Schuester, I probably wouldn't be here. It was mostly her vouching for me as a great student and that it would be well worth it and might reflect nicely on our school if I got into a top league school and all. Mr. Figgins took that bait, hook line and sinker."

"Something tells me Mr. Figgins is pretty obsessed with the image of this school," said Puck.

"You have no idea," said Blaine and Kurt at the exact same time.

With that, the teacher called for attention and their lesson began.

Kurt found Finn at his locker. He had been trying to find the courage to tell Finn what he would be doing, but he knew how Finn would react. All around the two one could hear the slamming of lockers as students rushed to either catch the bus, or get to their cars. The slamming of lockers was more prevalent though than the rush of feed on the nicely polished stone floors.

"Hey Finn…"  
"Hey bro. Ready to go home?" asked Finn while grabbing his bag and shutting his locker door.

"I am, but I'm not exactly going home straight after school today… I kind of made plans with someone."  
Finn gave him a look as in who and where.  
"I'm going to a friend's house to hang out. They're giving me a ride home after."  
"Oh ok," stated the quarterback with an understanding look. "Who by the way? If it's Sam again, I'm not bailing you out if he has a "friend" over like last time."  
Kurt cursed mentally; he had hoped Finn wouldn't ask.

"Puck," muttered Kurt.

Finn's look went from understanding to angry. "Kurt why are you hanging out with him outside of school when you barely know him!" said Finn angrily. "I'm pretty certain dad wouldn't want you hanging with a guy at his house you only just met a week ago."  
"Finn you're overreacting! We're just hanging out! You act as if he's a murderer or something. Those rumors about him aren't truths; they're rumors Finn! You're being judgmental as hell!"  
At this point, Finn and Kurt were both yelling at each other. A few people had stopped to stare. Still, slamming of lockers and the rushed movement of feet on stone could be heard despite the loud yelling.

"Kurt I'm just trying to look out for! Did you know that the rumors have escalated and have now involved you too!"  
Kurt was shocked at that; how could rumors have encircled him when he had barely been talking to Puck for a week?

Finn saw the shock on Kurt's face and then continued, "I've had people ask me if you're sleeping around with Puck for a thrill. You know how bad that sounds even if it's a rumor." Kurt felt as if Finn was proud that the rumors had escalated about Puck, despite their involvement of Kurt.  
Kurt was too angry to be concerned with false rumors. "Well maybe if you and everyone else minded their business, we wouldn't have this problem. I'm going and that's final Finn!" Kurt then walked off with a swing of his side bag. People who had stopped to stare were now walking away, saddened to see that a fight between the Hummel brothers wasn't going to occur.

"Kurt get back here! You're coming home with me!" Kurt picked up his speed and before he knew it, he could hear Finn running after him. The squeaking of sneakers wasn't far off behind him. Luckily Kurt knew the school better than Finn and was able to lose him before he lost his breath. Finn was definitely the more in shape one. Kurt had hidden inside a classroom and listened as Finn's running got further and further away. Kurt looked out into the empty hallway to see Finn no longer in sight.

Kurt then hurried along to the parking lot and without a trace of Finn, he made his way to where Puck was standing waiting for him against a black convertible. The car looked old enough though. The sides had marks all over and boy did it look as if it could use a new paint job.

"That's yours?" asked Kurt.

"Yeah… I know it looks horrible, but I just got it over the summer and only just got it up and running. Hey that's what counts right? It running."  
Kurt couldn't hide his look and Puck could tell he didn't think much of it. "Well I'm the one who has to drive it," said Puck with a smirk. "You've only got to be seen in it with me. Is that so bad?"

"No… but anyways, could we hurry up? I just had an argument with Finn and well something tells me he'll be heading here in mere minutes after he's scoured the school for me."  
Puck understood and hopped in the car, turning the car on and it's incredibly loud engine roared to life. Just as Kurt got in and put on his seatbelt, he heard, "Kurt!"

"Hit it!" said Kurt without a second thought and with that, the duo were off as Finn raced out of Dalton shaking an angry fist. As the two drove off, Kurt couldn't help but feel the smell of the car matched its look. The leather seats inside though were quite comfortable despite their signs of wear and tear from years of being sat upon and probably various other activities.

"So why did you and your brother get into a fight?" asked Puck.  
"Because he doesn't trust you and obviously me either. There are rumors already about the two of us fooling around and something tells me they're only going to get worse as time goes on." The car sped down the lane, wind blowing through Kurt's hair. He was too busy though getting the anger out of his system to care about his messed up hair.  
"Shouldn't they die down after a while as people get to know me?"  
"That is true. My experience with rumors though has been they always get worse before they get better…"

"Hmm… well sorry you and him fought over me. Maybe you should have stayed and talked it out."  
"With Finn there is no talking. It's only his way or the highway. It's always been like that and only now am I really "rebelling" as he put it last week. You remember the second day I sat with you?" Kurt made air quotations when he said rebelling  
Puck nodded. "Well he told me I wasn't being myself and asked me what you were doing to me to make me not sit with my friends."  
"Yeesh sounds like the guy is seriously used to having you do everything he says."  
"Yeah and I'm just tired of it… I really am."  
"So what's brought on this sudden rebellious streak? I've only been here a week and I can tell I'm causing trouble without even doing anything myself."  
Puck had smiled at Kurt and Kurt smiled back. "Well to be honest it is you."  
Kurt blushed and then turned away. "You don't have to continue. I think I got what ya mean. Dull life, same ol same ol. Then a new guy waltz in and he has a past. I understand." Puck realized they were almost at his house and Kurt wasn't paying attention to how to get to his house. Hopefully though he would be around again and learn the route so he could perhaps visit more often.

Kurt was about to speak as to say he didn't mean to offend or insinuate that Puck was an escape from the dull and mundane but Puck cut him off. "It's ok. I understand completely. I can tell you're actually being my friend," said Puck with a smile. Friend… they were friends? Kurt hadn't thought about that, but it would make sense since Puck hadn't chased him off., especially since he had said the first day that he wasn't out to make friends.

"Tell me.. you said you didn't want friends, but yet you just said we're friends. Care to explain?"

"Oh that," said Puck while actually blushing. "That was just me well being shy and trying to keep people away."

Puck had been shy his first day… Puck, the guy who seemed to have all the swagger and confidence. "You're kidding me," said Kurt while holding his hand over his mouth. "You were nervous the first day!"  
"You don't have to say it like that," said Puck while trying to focus on the road.  
"You seem so confident and yet you were scared by some new faces?"  
"It's a pretty common thing ya know."

The ride to Puck's house was relatively short, shorter than Finn's and Kurt's ride home from Dalton Academy.

Puck's house was a two story with a chain link fence around their medium sized back yard. "I don't see any other cars. Are your parents not home?"  
"My mom is a lawyer and she's getting settled into her new position at a law firm. She probably won't be home till five. My little sister is already here though. Don't mind her though, she might be a bit nosy but she's a good kid."

"At least you have a sibling who's good. Finn gets so intolerable at times, especially as of late."  
"I can see that. Anyways, let's go on in shall we?" said Puck while parking the car in the driveway and turning it off.

Inside was quite spacious. The first floor was simply a living room, a dining room, a bathroom, a kitchen, and a small office like area. Puck after showing Kurt the bottom floor showed Kurt the second story which was simply another bathroom, and three bedrooms. Puck opened the door to his room and told Kurt he'd be right back and headed towards the room on the opposite side of Puck's which was a far way down the second story hall, just past the stairs.  
Kurt looked at the bedroom that was Puck's. It was unclean, clothes strewn everywhere. Empty boxes lay beside the door and a blanket lay on the floor beside Puck's bed. "Guess he had to have some flaw…," muttered Kurt while taking a seat on Puck's bed. Not before throwing off a black sock and blue striped boxers.

Puck saw Kurt had cleared off some stuff from his bed and gave him a sly smile. "Sorry about the mess, but I'm not really that much of a clean freak."  
"It's alright. So long as nothing starts to move on its own accord, I'm good. I notice the only clean area though is your desk over there and the computer."

"Yeah. I have to keep that clean or my mother would flip," he said while still smiling. "Oh by the way, my little sister is about to come in here and introduce herself to my first official friend, or at least according to her."  
"He is your first friend. He's the only person you've brought over since you've started school," said a loud but undeniably female voice that came from behind Puck who was standing in the door. "Out of the way boulder."  
A small girl who looked to be of seven only came up Puck's thigh. She had long black hair and she was wearing jeans with a pink shirt. "I'm Lizzie, short for Elizabeth and I'm that big boulder's little sister." She held out her hand to shake it with Kurt's but as Kurt reached out, Lizzie shrieked out in terror as Puck picked her up and put her behind his neck.

"What did I tell you about making fun of me for my size? Do I have to start calling you squirt?" he asked in a teasing tone.  
"Fine… but put me down so I can meet your friend. You said he was gay right?" Puck put her down and slapped his face with a free hand.  
"Lizzie that's rude to ask, but yes he is."  
"Oh my god! We're gonna be best friends. I'll be the coolest kid at my school when I tell them I've got a gay best friend! Could we, Kurt, could we be best friends?" asked Lizzie jumping up and down.  
"Sure Lizzie," said Kurt while smiling.  
"Alright off ya go. Me and Kurt are gonna hang out and then you can join us, but give us a little privacy."

Lizzie nodded and ran off to her room in a hurry.  
"My goodness. Already girls at her age are talking about gay kids?" Kurt looked a bit stunned.  
"Well I heard kids are coming out earlier and earlier so maybe there's one at her school but she's not friends with him. She does have a sort of gay brother."  
Kurt's eyes widened and he had to ask. "Sort of gay?"  
"Well I'm bi. I know I don't look it, but I dig both sexes. So far Dalton Academy has been let me just say one hell of a temptation." This sent Kurt over the moon. He felt alive inside, more so than he had first seen Puck.

"Blaine though… he's a hottie I have to say."  
Kurt smiled, but inside he felt he died a little bit. Puck had a thing for Blaine?

"Then again, he's not really my type." That sent Kurt's dying up towards feeling alive and well.  
"What is your type if you don't mind me asking?" asked Kurt while looking away. He was blushing.  
"Hmm, kinda feminine, small, defenseless," said Puck in a very seductive tone. Kurt felt himself grow redder and was going to ask who he thought fit that, but he didn't get a chance to. Puck kicked the door close with his foot and then pinned Kurt down on his bed.  
"Something tells me you were going to ask who… but it's you. You're feminine, small, cute, and now," said Puck while smiling. "Defenseless. Tell me Kurt… have you ever been kissed?"

Kurt shook his beet red face no. The two were still in their Dalton Academy uniforms and boy did the uniforms feel good when pressed against another body.

"Would you mind if I took that honor?" Kurt thought he was going to die; an honor to kiss him? The boy being pinned down whispered, "Not at all."  
Puck's lips met Kurt's and the two didn't part till a minute or so passed. "Wow… You're quite a kisser," said Kurt who now had his arms wrapped around Puck's neck.  
"So are you. Are you sure you've never kissed anyone?" asked Puck while smirking. Kurt could smell Puck's breath. It smelled of mint.  
"Yes I am. Oh and by the way," said Kurt. He then surprised Puck by somehow managing to flip Puck on his back and then Kurt got on top of Puck and sat on his crotch. He had primarily used his legs, but also his arms as well putting all his weight into flipping Puck over."I'm not so defenseless."  
Puck looked in shock and asked, "How'd you do that?"

"Something I learned in karate in last week and got to use today."

"Well I bet karate won't prepare you for this," said Puck. Kurt was going to ask prepare for what and then Puck had Kurt back on his back except they were kissing again.

After their make out session, Puck had volunteered to make them food. Just as he was making them a few sandwiches, he heard his little sister scampering down the stairs to see if she could hang out finally.  
"Can I hang with you guys now? There's only so much I can do in my room alone before I get bored," she asked.

Kurt merely laughed it off and motioned for Lizzie to sit down next to him. Kurt sat on the couch across from the television set that currently showed some rerun of a judge reality TV show.  
"I guess if Kurt's ok with it, then yes," teased Puck as he brought in a plate for Kurt and himself.

Lizzie merely blew a raspberry at her older brother and then asked, "Hey you guys are having a snack? Where's mine?"

Puck merely groaned and went back to the kitchen without wanting to hear another word. He came back a few minutes later and handed his little sister a plate with a sandwich on it. "What do you say?" he asked.

"Thank you," said Lizzie.

The three of them hung out for an hour as they waited on Puck and Lizzie's mother to get home. The hanging comprised of Lizzie asking Kurt various questions, then Lizzie showing off her room to Kurt, and finally Puck and Kurt engaging her in a tickle contest which ended up with Lizzie giving in before she could even attempt to tickle either boys.

Before they knew it, the Puckerman's maternal unit had arrived home. As soon as she walked through the door, Kurt knew where Puck got his confidence from. In walked a confident, sexy, young looking woman. She was about the same height as Puck, had the same black hair which extended to her waist, and her eyes seemed to be a dark green. She just spoke the lawyer type with her outfit. She wore a mid-length black skirt and a matching blouse with black heels. She carried a purse on one side of her body and a black briefcase on her other. Her hair was straight and there were no split ends. Kurt overall had a feeling when she walked into a store, heads turned, especially here in Lima, Ohio.

"Oh hello… Noah who is your friend?" asked the woman looking a tad surprised at the stranger in her home.

"This is Kurt Hummel, the boy I mentioned I would be asking if he wanted to hang out here. Remember?"

"Oh yeah, now I do. It's nice to meet you Kurt," she said, suddenly embracing Kurt in a hug. Pulling away, she then, "Would you boys mind helping me bring in groceries?"

The boys did as they were asked and then Puck's mom began the questioning about Kurt's upbringing in Lima. Mostly it was about his family and life in Lima in general.

He explained it was fairly medium sized and family friendly but also could be quite boring.  
He explained how his dad, Burt, and Finn's mother, Carole, met at a PTA conference and how he and Finn had bonded in no time at all. He also explained how he came out of the closet though it wasn't much of a secret by the time Kurt was in middle school. Puck's mom had asked about his coming out experience herself and explained how she dealt with Puck's.

"Well Kurt I have to say, you've made quite the impression on my family already. I do have to say I like you already. I hope to see you more around here," said Puck's mother. "Oh and please stop calling me Mrs. Puckerman. Just call me Liza please."  
"Alright… Liza," said Kurt feeling a tad embarrassed at calling a friend's mother by their first name.  
"Oh by the way, I'd love to someday meet your parents and older brother."  
Kurt nodded and then his stomach felt as if it was hit by a ton of bricks. Finn. He had forgotten about his sibling. He was then hit by a wave of fury; Finn was missing out on having a great friend and perhaps even getting to know a nice family, but yet he couldn't get over the rumors. He'd have to change that… or at least try.

Kurt realized he'd have to get home soon since it was now heading for eight. He mentioned it to Puck who said he'd take him home after his mother cooked dinner and they ate. Kurt didn't want to pester Puck and texted his other usual ride; Mercedes Jones. Mercedes agreed to come pick him up, but said she had another passenger with her.

The two had been friends in elementary school and bonded closer when Kurt came out in middle school. They were practically sister and brother. He could usually count on Mercedes for almost anything when Finn wasn't available. Mercedes like Quinn attended St. Joan's Academy and was the captain of their Glee club, the Troubletones. She like Kurt was a sophomore and was already the captain thanks to her big personality and voice. Kurt loved her a lot, but the girl was definitely a diva. Kurt explained to the Puckerman family that he had a friend on the way coming to pick him up.

Puck though reluctant gave Kurt directions from Dalton Academy to his house. Mercedes said she had a friend with her and Kurt didn't know why she told him but had a feeling it might be someone he knew if she mentioned it.

Liza pestered Kurt about he didn't let Puck drive him home. Kurt felt as if he was intruding on their personal time. Liza and Puck both laughed which made Kurt blushed. They both agreed that Kurt wouldn't have been intruding. Kurt then received a text asking for directions.

Puck texted the directions on Kurt's phone and gave it back to him to send to Mercedes.

Kurt helped the family with preparing their dinner. That was until a horn honked outside, Kurt grabbed his bag which was by the stairs near the front door. "It was nice meeting you Kurt. I hope to see you around more. You definitely are quite the charmer."  
"Thank you Liza again and I will if Puck will have me," said Kurt with a slight blush.  
"You have to come over again Kurt so we can play dressup!" announced Lizzie.  
"Of course Lizzie," said Kurt while smiling at the little girl.

Kurt waved goodbye to the two women and Puck walked Kurt outside to the car. Mercedes drove a black jeep. Indeed, Kurt could see a second passenger. Puck had walked with Kurt to the end of his driveway and had stopped there. Then, the two front doors of the Jeep opened up and out walked the two passengers.

Kurt's mouth dropped a little when he saw none other than Quinn Fabray appeared out from behind the passenger door.  
"Quinn? Since when do you know Mercedes?"

"Since we've been in glee club for over a year together and we were anointed co-captains by coach Sue."  
"I didn't think you knew Mercedes though."

A silence came over the four as they Mercedes and Quinn were staring at Puck. Kurt could tell they both found him attractive. Puck could tell just by looking into their eyes.

"I guess I should do introductions since I know everyone here… Puck this is my brother's girlfriend," said Kurt, but Quinn made a noise as if to add something else. "And my own personal friend." Quinn smiled with the added mention. "My other friend here is Mercedes Jones. She's practically my sister." A cough was heard from Quinn. "Much like Quinn of course. Anyways, you two, this is Noah Puckerman."

The four of them conversed for a little while, discussing glee club, how much of a pain with how tight the rules were at their schools, the teachers, and just about everything they could talk about. By the time Kurt realized they had been talking for twenty minutes, everyone was laughing and having a good time. "Uh guys I hate to ruin the fun, but I need to get home."  
Mercedes and Quinn nodded and bid Puck farewell. Kurt though instead of getting a wave goodbye got a kiss on the cheek.  
As soon as the three were in the car, the interrogation began.  
"Since when are you and he going out?" was the first question out of Mercedes' mouth. "I thought you'd tell me at least when you had your first boyfriend."  
"Yeah that and does Finn know? I mean Puck's a nice guy and I like him from what I just got to know, but he'll flip."  
"First of all, we're not dating Mercedes. Secondly, Quinn, Finn has no right to flip out at whom I'm dating. If he has such a problem with it, I'll deal with it. …Wait you think he's ok? I thought you were with Finn on thinking it was dangerous to be friends with him."  
"I was only going on how Finn felt and rumors. Honestly, if I were you, I'd say fuck Finn, and fuck the rumors. Puck's a sweet guy. Though it seems like he could mess up occasionally on some things, but his heart is in the right place ya know."  
Kurt felt he could trust Quinn's judgment more than Finn's. At least she was now being honest. "Though I would worry about those rumors… Kurt you and I both know rumors come from somewhere, or someone. They just don't start out of nothing. Someone maybe doesn't like Puck, or something happened. Either way, just promise me you'll investigate it later on. I don't want you getting into a relationship and then later finding out something horrible about Puck or you being dragged into something personal."  
"Now wait a minute Quinn. I highly doubt Puck is that type of guy. It seems like he would go out of his way to protect Kurt if they dated. At least that's how I see him," suddenly jumped in Mercedes.

Quinn took this into thought and nodded. "Still just be careful Kurt. You have only known him a week and you two already look like you're dating. If you won't do it for yourself, do it for me please."  
"I will Quinn… I've been meaning to ask him, but to be honest; it's a bit rude to suddenly bring up out of nowhere. Hey are those rumors about you true, or was it just someone who didn't like you. I'm planning on finding out whatever it is, but I'm going to enjoy my time with Puck… I really like him. He's … sweet and yet not perfect. As you said, he can mess up," said Kurt with a sly smile.  
The two girls looked back into the back seat with a spill all look. "When we were in home Etc. this week, our first project was to learn to sew and well, somehow he got me, Blaine, and Puck all tied up in thread. He's definitely not the type to be creative with his hands, though he can cook." The two girls couldn't believe a guy who could cook but couldn't sew. Was that a thing?

"Well anyways, enough of this gossip. I have got to get home. Mercedes, drive on!" commanded Kurt in a joking tone. Mercedes gave her famous, "Oh hell to the no! You did not just tell me what to do Kurt Hummel!" look. A few minutes later, laughter erupted from the car and off they drove off to take the younger Hummel home.

A/N: And there goes another chapter. Sorry it took so long to write and edit. Well what little actual editing I do. Review, favorite, etc. do what ya will to show me ya liked this fanfic.


	3. Chapter 3: Meetings And Questions

Chapter Three: Meetings And Questions

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, or any of its character. I do not claim any rights to these characters, plots, settings, or anything related to it. Everything belongs to their respective owners. The song titles in this fic belongs to their owners. Everything in this piece belongs to their respective owners.

It was now near the beginning of October and it had been a month officially since Puck had enrolled at Dalton Academy. He was well-received by the teachers, but the students still didn't seem to fully trust him. At least they were no longer scared talking to him. The Warblers and the Dalton Eagles were perhaps to thank for that. Puck was a popular guy on both teams and was a great team-player. Though still avoided, Puck could definitely say things had improved for him.

Kurt on the other hand was a tad confused about his and Puck's "friendship". He wasn't sure what Puck and he were. After Kurt's first visit to the Noah household, Kurt had visited at least ten more times and every visit had been filled with silliness', happiness, laughter, and kissing. Puck really liked to kiss Kurt while they were at his house. Kurt enjoyed it too, but the last few days, Kurt began to wonder what this meant. He hadn't questioned it at first as he was just simply enjoying the stud he had for himself. Now though Kurt wanted to get to know Puck on a more intimate level, or at least better. What Kurt wanted was a date.

Only factor that hindered Kurt from asking Puck was rejection. Kurt had that nagging fear that Puck only liked kissing Kurt and wouldn't want to do anything else. He had read novels, and watched movies where they had characters like that and those characters had to be based on some truth of the kind of people out there in the world.

Kurt was utterly afraid that Noah Puckerman was one of them.

The Warblers had their set list for Sectionals and that was coming up in the middle of October which meant in about two weeks. Will Schuester had chosen to let Blaine and Kurt choose who got the solo, and boy was it a surprise when he chose Finn as their leading man. Finn was already well-known by all the Warblers, but this just upped his popularity within their ranks. Getting the solo upped anyone's popularity at Dalton. Kurt knew the few people had auditioned for the solo; that's how the Warblers did it. One auditioned for the solo and the captain, vice-captain, and teacher all judged who deserved it. There were a lot of auditions at the beginning of the competitions, but by the time Nationals rolled around, very few did. Last year Blaine had been chosen by everyone unanimously, but this year, Blaine was adamant he wasn't going to take any solos. He said he might at Nationals, but this year, he wanted others to be in the spotlight.

The people that auditioned, or at least the people Kurt knew personally and called friends; Sebastian, Finn, Artie, and Rory. Ultimately, Finn had been the strongest singer despite his poor dancing. Kurt though having harsh feelings towards his brother at the moment still voted alongside Blaine for Finn.

Kurt at least had the decency to separate his personal feelings from Glee club.

Finn and Kurt still hadn't spoken since Kurt had gone to Puck's house. Finn had tried to tell Burt about Puck and the rumors, but Burt didn't care. Burt told Finn he wasn't being very fair to the poor boy. He reminded Finn that Kurt dealt with rumors in middle school and that's where a lot of the bullying came from. Finn had simply ignored that and said that these rumors were actually dangerous and that they could be true. Burt simply dismissed it and told Finn to leave Kurt alone about it. Finn had done just that. Finn in fact hadn't even drove Kurt to school. The day after Burt had told Finn off, Finn had simply drove off to school early that morning.

Kurt considered it childish, but he called Mercedes asking if he could get a ride with her from now on. She agreed and since then Kurt had ridden with Mercedes to and from school, except when he went to Puck's.

He had agreed to let Puck drive him home after that one night since Liza felt it was her fault somehow that Kurt had to get friends to take him home.

Occasionally, Quinn had ridden with him and Mercedes and that was a lot of fun. In fact, Kurt found himself hanging with the two girls a lot more and a bit more with the rest of the guys he sat at lunch with. Just last week, Blaine had set up a date to go to the park and just hang out. Kurt, Blaine, Puck, Sam, Rory, Mike, Artie, and Joe had all gone. Finn refused to go since Puck was there, and Sebastian didn't see what fun there was in going to a park. Joe though new to the school and much lesser-known, Blaine was trying to include the once home-schooled lad.

The outing had been fun and Kurt felt closer to all the guys, even Joe who was quite a cool dude. He was very "chill" as he liked to put it. He didn't really stick out in the Warblers, but in group numbers, you could definitely hear his unique voice.  
Kurt felt a lot better than he ever had at Dalton Academy. He was getting closer to his friends, making new ones, and even had a prospective boyfriend. The last bit though is what had begun the actual questioning of what Kurt and Puck were.

It was now Thursday and Kurt was on his way to school with Mercedes and Quinn. Kurt sat in the back since last time Quinn had sat in the back. They were in Mercedes' black jeep and they had began to talk about weekend plans. Kurt had informed them he had no plans. The weather outside was cool, so neither the heater nor the AC were on inside the car. Music was playing from the radio, but the three were talking, so it was on low.

"Well how about after school tomorrow, you hang out with us and two other friends? They're a couple, but I think you'd like them," said Mercedes.

"Oh yeah. You'd get a kick out of Santana, and Brittany is so loveable," she said with a gentle smile.

Kurt who was in the back but could see their expressions in the rearview mirror thought about the idea. "Sure. I don't see why not, but they're a couple, as in lesbians?" asked Kurt. He wasn't aware there were gay students at St. Joan as well. Then again, the policies would be same if they were they were sister and brother schools.

"Well Santana's a lesbian, but Brittany is well … Brittany. I guess you could say she's bisexual," said Quinn. "They're also in the Troubletones and on the Cheerios like me."

"Weren't you on the Cheerios once Mercedes?" asked Kurt. He had forgotten if she had been.

"I was, but it wasn't for me. Coach Sue understood I wasn't comfortable having to change my body just to be a cheerleader. She said she respected me for standing up for my own beliefs."

Kurt made an o with his mouth. He had forgotten about that. "And I was only one for maybe a month."  
"Yeah, but still, I still say you'll always be an honorary Cheerio."  
"Thanks Quinn," said Mercedes patting her heart with a free hand. Quinn did the same and the two girls laughed. It was their thing; hand over the heart.

Kurt couldn't help but smile watching the two friends. He moved around a little bit in the back seat, only because he felt his butt falling asleep from not moving. Mercedes' seats were incredibly comfortable due to the fake white leopard print covers she had over the seats. If he ever had to ride in someone's car for comfort, he'd choose Mercedes' every time.

"So tell us how are things with Puck?" asked Mercedes.

"I guess good… but I'm kind of worried he's just into being friends and that's it…" he muttered.

Mercedes gave Quinn a look and then Quinn said, "Well what have you two done so far? You make it sound like you've been doing stuff."  
"We've kissed… a lot. Made out to be correct, a lot," said Kurt while blushing a little. Quinn's eyes went into shock.

"And you two are friends?"

"Yeah…"  
"Well has he asked you out on a date?" asked Mercedes. She had to focus on the road, but she was paying attention.

"No… It's just been go to his house, hang out, make out, maybe eat dinner, play video games, or hang out with his little sister and mom."  
"Wow, that sounds better than a date," said Quinn with a smile. "Though the kissing thing is a bit weird. You sure he hasn't dropped hints or anything."  
"Puck doesn't drop hints Quinn. He's way too straightforward… if he wanted to date, he'd have asked me already."  
Quinn had to agree; the guy did seem to be the type to just want to get straight to things instead of dillydallying.

"Hmm well I'm sure you'll figure something out, but word of advice Kurt. Act before it's too late. Ya never know when someone else might perk Puck's interests."

Kurt nodded and then Mercedes changed the subject, sensing Kurt's feelings of dread about the subject.

Time as usual flew by fast and it was lunch. Kurt sat with Blaine, Puck, Sebastian, Sam, Rory, and Joe at their usual table. Sebastian varied with sitting with them as he liked to sit elsewhere as well with the "rich" kids as most of the students at Dalton liked to call them. They were only in the school because of their money. Sebastian had brains and money, a dangerous combination to some.

Ever since Blaine had joined the table, Sebastian had stuck to their table. Currently, Blaine was feeding Sebastian by hand some strawberries and everyone wanted to vomit just about. Blaine and Sebastian didn't care though.  
"Ugh I swear you two are about as bad as a honeymoon couple," said Sam. "So what's everyone up this weekend?"

"Hanging with my youth group at church," said Joe. That's what he had done the last two weeks… Did the boy have a life outside of church?

"I'm going to go see that new zombie flick with my family," added in Rory.

"I've got a date with that senior who's been looking my way for the past week or so," said Sam with pride in his face. Kurt was surprised that Sam had a date instead of a fuck… Maybe the boy was maturing? Who knew?

"Blaine and I are going out with my family to our cabin in the woods," said Sebastian with that glistening white blinding smile.

"Yeah. Sebastian's family wouldn't take no for an answer when he proposed the idea," said Blaine also smiling.

"I've got no plans really," said Puck and Kurt at the same exact time. Eerie was the word that popped into Kurt's head.

Kurt looked a tad hopeful. Only Blaine noticed it though; he stopped feeding Sebastian and looked at his once former crush. He cared about Kurt and the entire lunch period, he had sensed something deep inside Kurt that wasn't right. His aura or whatever ya wanted to call it screamed misery and when Puck said he hadn't had plans, Kurt had brightened up. Could Kurt perhaps want to ask out Puck on a date, but didn't have the courage to? Blaine smirked; he knew it was that. Kurt was definitely the type to not chase someone; he was too shy when it came to love. All Blaine could think was that maybe it was about time he helped Kurt out without the boy knowing he had a guardian angel, a fairy godmother in the form of a young man, or just a really good friend.

The third class for the day passed without instance. In Home Etc., they were now working on cooking more advanced meals. Puck, Kurt, and Blaine had all teamed up of course when it came to doing anything. Blaine told Kurt he could go ahead and leave; he'd take care of cleaning up. However, Blaine asked Puck to stay behind and help him clean up.

"So Puck… you've got no plans this week right?' asked Blaine while wiping down the counter they had been cooking at. They still had ten minutes left till they had to be at their next class, so Blaine had to make this fast.

"Yeah. I already said so at lunch. Why do you ask?" Puck was wiping down the stove they had cooked at. The room smelled of a mixture of spices, cooked meat, and oil all mixed in one, making an interesting scent. The room was also warm as hell which made the boy's sweat a little.

"Just curious… Could you answer me this? Is there anyone that you fancy?"

"Fancy? Is that even modern English?" asked Puck with a smirk.

"You know what I mean," said Blaine smiling while snapping a towel at his co-cleaner. "Get with, like, go out with, etcetera. "

"Maybe… why does it matter to you? Don't tell me you're wanting to cheat on Sebastian?" Puck hadn't thought Blaine was the type to cheat, but hey, that didn't stop people before.

"No, it's not me. There is someone I know who would like to ask you out, but he's a bit too scared to do it himself. And no he doesn't know I'm talking to you about it. He probably doesn't even know that I know. And I'm pretty certain you've picked up on it too. You're not stupid."

"Kurt…," muttered Puck, throwing his dirty cloth against the wall. It wasn't because he was frustrated all of a sudden, but he just happened to finish cleaning. "You're one sly bastard. How the hell do you pick up on all this stuff?"  
"It helps when you've performed your entire life and have to learn to read people better than anyone else because they want to use you to make a quick buck off a show or something. The entertainment business in this town is nothing but sharks. I learned that the hard way a few years ago, and my family as well."

"Well not to rush you, but you're getting at the fact that Kurt wants me to ask him to be my boyfriend?"

"Well not exactly. He probably wants you to ask him out. He's confused about something, but I don't know what. Whatever you two do in your spare time, it's been affecting him for the last few days. He does seem a bit lost. You noticed he burned that omelet the other day? Kurt never burns food. I've been to his house for breakfast. The boy is a god in the kitchen, and for him to burn a meal, well something has to be nagging him."

"Hmm… We make out a lot, but honestly, I thought that's what he wanted." Apparently Puck wasn't as smart as Blaine thought, at least when it came to people.

"Kurt's a romantic."  
"I know."  
"Then why would you assume he'd only want to make out?"  
"Because he didn't object when I kissed him first. If I get told no, that tells me they want something more. What? Don't tell me Kurt would sit there and kiss just to please me… would he?"  
"Honestly, I think maybe the more you two made out; the more confused he got about how you felt. He probably did want to make you happy. Maybe he thinks you're not into dating?"  
The late bell rang, but the two boys ignored it. "Oh well might as well finish this conversation up here," muttered Blaine. "Anyways, yeah. Kurt would do something like that. He went on three dates with me before he could tell me he wanted to just be friends. I knew he didn't like me on the first date, but I really liked him."  
"You love him don't you?" asked Puck.  
Blaine was a tad shocked; had Puck just read him? Yet he couldn't read Kurt… Blaine ended up shocked and smiling at the same time.  
"You like him don't you?" asked Blaine in response. "You're holding back though for some reason… Whatever reason Puck, I'd act fast since Kurt won't wait forever. He might be a good guy, but honestly, we're in high school and there are bound to be others that catch Kurt's fancy."  
"…Yes I do like him and damn you,' muttered Puck. "There is a reason… but I'd rather not get into that. You never answered my question though."

"Yes I do love Kurt. That's why I'm here, telling you all this. Kurt's a really good guy, but he definitely has yet to fully come into his own. In the next few years, he's going to grow and become one hell of a man. I can tell that and well, if I can help him while he blooms, I'm more than happy to if it makes his blooming a tad easier and I do feel you could help Kurt. You could really teach him a thing or two and that's why I'd love to see you and Kurt go out."

"I'll think about it Blaine. I might exude confidence, but even I have to prep myself before asking someone out. I'm not promising sweeping him off his feet. I'm no romantic to be honest. I may be a bit smart, but that's only because I study my ass off. And by the way, thanks to you, I think I know why I didn't pick up on Kurt's feelings earlier. Like you said, it was because I like him and well I like kissing him too." Puck smirked and Blaine smiled.

"That's all fine Puck, just promise me you'll show him a good time and that he'll be beaming Monday morning when I see him next," said Blaine.

"I never said I'd ask him out though… I said I'd think about it."  
"I know, but I know things about love Puck." Blaine said this as he walked away from the cooking area, grabbed his bag from his desk and started to head out the door, knowing full well he'd have to go to the tardy tank.  
Puck merely stared at the older boy's back. "Damn you, you sly little ferret," he muttered while holding his head. He snickered though as the teacher returned from her break that she had after she dismissed the class. "Hey Mrs. Duke, would you mind writing me a pass saying I was late as I was cleaning up the mess since I let my team go early."  
"My my Puck, that was very nice of you. Sure," she said with a very pleased face. Puck couldn't help but feel he had just one upped Blaine. The entire conversation had sorta been like that for Puck, and maybe Blaine. The two had almost been fighting over who knew Kurt better and there, Blaine won definitely, but Puck was going to change that. Already he knew he was going to ask Kurt out, but how was the question.

The day passed and so did the next school day without anything out of the ordinary happening. Kurt was picked up by Mercedes and Quinn as they promised. "We're going to eat at the Lima Grill. Hope that isn't too low-class for you," said Mercedes with a grin.

"The place is ok,, though they could use cleaner restrooms," said Kurt with a smirk. The Lima Grill was a locally owned grill and it was no five-star restaurant. The food was good, but it was a place where you took people only to hang out casually, or to just get a cheap yet good meal. No one ever took a date there unless they were attempting to bomb it on purpose for whatever reason.

Quinn and Mercedes were talking about how Coach Sylvester was forcing them all to listen to really old classics in an attempt to teach them about "real music". She was always berating the younger generations' music, but it was more of her just looking for something to tear at in the younger generation than her dislike for the music. The only current pop star Sylvester disliked was Britney Spears and she had good reason; Sue Sylvester had been involved in six sex riots as she put it while attending Britney concerts. She had to fight tooth and nail to get out of the biggest gay man groping drug filled alcohol involved orgy. At least it was the hardest to get out since her last Madonna concert. She still found a way to insult the orgy, saying that Madonna's at least had class and undressed you before groping. All of this of course was probably highly fictionalized. Though why Sue Sylvester attended six Brittney Spear's concerts was a mystery.

"So what is your music assignment this week if she's trying to teach you about real music?" asked Kurt. They were already half-way to the Lima Grill. Mercedes had her heater on as it was rather chilly today. No one had dressed for the sudden cold temperature.

"The Beatles is this week and then next week is Madonna. Quinn and I are going to do a duet of Blackbird. Coach Sylvester asked us to not butcher it too much and told me to hold off on the belting, or she'd force me to drink a week's worth of her special Master Cleanse.

"Sounds good. How is it coming along so far?"

"Pretty well. Mercedes is still working on singing more softly, but she's come a long ways," said Quinn.  
"That's good. Our assignment last week was to work on a song of our choice from any category. Kind of a free week which happens occasionally, but Puck and I were working on a duet as well."

"Oh cool. To what song?" asked Mercedes. She ended up honking her horn which made both Quinn and Kurt hold up their ears due to the sudden honking. "Jackass!" yelled Mercedes flipping a driver in front of them the bird. He had turned across the lane without signaling which could have caused a wreck.

"Yeesh… road rage much," joked Kurt. Mercedes merely glared at him. "Anyways, we were thinking of Fucking Perfect by Pink."  
"Wow going a tad dirty aren't we?" joked Quinn. "Just kidding, but it's a beautiful song. Why that one?"  
"Me and Puck both actually wanted to do it. When we asked each other what we wanted to do, we both said it."

"That's kind of cool, and are you ready to meet Brittany and Santana?" asked Mercedes, then pulling into the Lima Grill's parking lot.

"Sure I guess…"

Bitch. That was the first word Kurt thought fit Santana after she insulted him for his porcelain complexion. However, she then made up for it by complimenting for some other feature. He smiled; already, he could tell this girl was a snarky bitch.  
"Hi I'm Brittany S. Pierce, not to be confused with Britney Spears. She stole my name and is now making millions that I should be right now," said Brittany, holding out her hand to shake Kurt's. Kurt could already tell he was going to have a blast with these two and already Brittany was a dear.

"Well what can I say, it's Britney bitch," said Kurt jokingly. Brittany merely looked at Kurt with an odd vacant expression.

Kurt couldn't help but notice it was boiling inside the building, despite the chill outside. The current temperature was more to his liking, but you could boil a pig in the current heat. The girls all took off their blazers. Much like Dalton, St. Joan's had their own uniform. It was a black blazer, a white blouse, and a black skirt which reached just to the girl's knees. Blacks were allowed, but of any length. Just like Dalton, St. Joan had its spring and winter uniform sets.

Kurt joined them; it was much too hot to be in such wear. The place smelled of a mixture of beer, fries, and hamburger meat.

"So tell me Kurt. How is Dalton these days?" asked Santana. "My only friend over there graduated last year so I haven't heard much gossip."

"Nothing really. We got a few transfers in this year, but its relatively the same," said Kurt, but he was then kicked by Mercedes. She was trying to get him to mention Puck. "Well there is one student who well caught my fancy."

Kurt was now glaring at Mercedes though daring her to kick him again. "Ooo do tell," said Santana now sitting up in her seat. Brittany and her held hands as if it was the most natural thing in the world. Kurt knew he'd have been worried about others, but these two didn't seem to care what others thought of their love.

"Well, he looks the bad boy type, but he's not that bad if I do say so myself. Though he's not much of a dork either. He's more of a loner, but that seems to be changing. I have a feeling he can be mischievous though. That's about it to him though. He's a jock, but he can also sing," said Kurt.  
"Ooo sounds like a delicious combo. Have you two done anything?" Santana's eyebrows moved up and down in a huh huh motion.

"Not really. We've made out, but that's about it," admitted Kurt.

"Well if I were you, I'd ask that piece of meat out. Not that I'm bi or anything, but grab the horns while you've got the bull. Don't play coy or else the bull leaves you behind," she said while then looking at Brittany in the most loving way possible. The two shared a brief kiss seconds later.

"I've been thinking of that, but I'm so nervous about asking him. I mean I'm not even sure if he'd be willing to date me," said Kurt in a frantic sounding voice.

"Honestly Kurt, if he's willing to make out with you, then a tiny part of him has to be willing to date you. Making out is well just kissing and to me, kissing is more of a way of knowing if you like someone than just good ol fashioned sex. Is it passionate? Your making out I mean."

"Yeah…" Kurt loved how the other three girls were just letting Santana and himself talk though Quinn started to talk to Brittany about some Cheerios routine.

"Well there you go. Now just use those things downstairs that are called balls and you'll be having a good ol time like me and my girl here Brit," she said then wrapping her arm around Brittany's shoulder and then proceeding to kiss Brittany passionately.  
"Get a room dykes," said a voice from a nearby table. Santana merely flipped off the person while making out with her girlfriend.  
"Sorry about that little PDA, but I thought I sensed homophobia in the room," muttered Santana. "I know it's not nice to make out like that in public, but I can't help myself sometimes. I have a wonderful girlfriend," said Santana now beaming with happiness.

"Its fine. Anyways, thanks Santana. Now away from my personal problems, how about we order something to eat?" asked Kurt then looking at the menu which had been placed at their table as soon as they had sat down.

Kurt and the girls had discussed everything from music to fashion to politics to boys. They had each ordered their meals and finished them. They were now merely hanging out at the grill for a moment before they left.

"Hey Kurt did you know unicorns exist now? I found out if you attach a horn to a horse, it magically becomes one," said Brittany. She had just been telling Kurt the magic of how sharks were just gay dolphins and had now moved onto unicorns.

"That's really interesting Brittany," said Kurt with a smile. "Though how does that work actually? I mean how does a horse turn into a unicorn just by a horn being put on its forehead."  
"Oh well the faeries…," and then Brittany went into a deep discussion of how imaginary faeries proceeded to change a horse into a unicorn. Everyone merely smiled and thought how much they loved this girl's imagination and naivety.

"Oh Kurt you wanted to go pick up that new Pink album didn't you?" asked Quinn. A Pink song had just come on the radio that was being projected above.  
"I forgot! Thanks Quinn. Yeah I forgot and it's already … nearing five!" said Kurt with a shocked look on his face. The music store he had ordered it at closed at five thirty. It would take at least twenty minutes just to get there. "I don't want to leave you two though. Already I've come to admire Santana's wit and Brittany's charming personality." Kurt meant every word; he wished he had had Santana and Brittany as sisters.

"Its fine. Here, text us sometime," said Santana. She wrote down both her and Brittany's numbers on a napkin. "Don't be shy. We don't bite … much."

Kurt smirked. He had to hang out with these girls more.

Kurt made it to the music store with ten minutes to spare. He was waiting behind a dark colored haired girl who looked as if her mother dressed her. "Excuse me, but do you still have the Wicked soundtrack that was signed by Idina Menzel that I asked you to hold? There was only the one copy I know but I was promised one would be held for Rachel Berry."

The man informed the girl that they did not and it had already been bought. "How dare you desecrate the promise that your store and I had over that one of a kind record! I'll be reporting you to your manager!" she said then storming off. However, she stopped to look at the stack of CDs where Barbara Streisand's collection was. Good lord, who was this loud girl?  
"Excuse me may I help you?" asked the cashier. Kurt realized he was talking to him.  
"Oh sorry. I'm here to pick up my copy of the new Pink CD."  
"Name please," said the man.

"Kurt Hummel."  
"Here ya go Mr. Hummel," said the cashier after picking up a wrapped package that was under the shelf he stood behind. "Have a nice day."

Just as Kurt thought he would be able to exit the store, the girl he remembered was Rachel Berry had stood in front of him. "Oh my gosh, you like Pink?"  
"Um yeah. Wouldn't any gay male with a sense of musical taste?"

Rachel Berry's eyes lit up. "What's your favorite song of all time?"

"Defying Gravity," both he and Rachel said at the same exact time. Maybe she was tolerable…

"Have you seen the DVD copy of Wicked? Oh my god, Kristin Chenoweth and Idina Minzel are so amazing together aren't they?"

"They are. My dad got me tickets to see Wicked but it wasn't the same without Kristin or Idina ya know?" said Kurt. Already he could sense the flower of friendship blooming between him and this Rachel Berry and they had only been talking five minutes.

"Ok here's a tough one. Are you involved in any sort of musical club? I am. I'm in the Troubletones at St. Joan's academy."

"Get out!" said Kurt while smiling. "I'm the vice-captain of the Dalton Warblers! Are you new? I didn't see you last year at Nationals."

"Well last year I wasn't allowed to perform on any level since I covered a Britney Spears' songs for our first assignment. That didn't sit too well with Coach Sue."  
"I heard about that, her disdain for anything Britney… Tell ya what let's get out of this place and you and I sing a little tune outside. What better way to get to know someone than by singing?"

"Sure! That sounds lovely Kurt Hummel," said Rachel extending her arm towards him and kurt gladly took it. The cashier only watched in horror as the girl had sunk her claws into the poor gay… The faghag had her claws in and wouldn't let go now for dear life.

Kurt and Rachel sang Ding Dong The Witch Is Dead and while they sat on the sidewalk in front of the door, Mercedes and Quinn had gotten out of the car to see what had taken Kurt so long.

Just as the duo finished singing, Kurt noticed his two friends approaching them. He helped Rachel up and was going to introduce them, but then it dawned upon Kurt; they were all in the Troubletones.  
"Rachel Berry? Is that you?" asked Quinn with a sweet smile. Kurt had never seen _that_ type of smile on Quinn, not even with Finn around.

"Yep. I was here to try and pick up my promised copy of the Wicked soundtrack, signed by none other than Idina Menzel herself, but I was robbed. Alas, I did make a new friend so it wasn't all in vain. And he's gay," she added gleefully the last part. Kurt merely laughed.

"You two are friends? Kurt you were barely in there ten minutes," said Mercedes looking astounded at the two. "And hi Rachel. How you's and Tina's duet of I Wanna Hold Your Hand going?"

"It's coming along fabulously Mercedes. I'm glad I can help Tina come out of her shell more, especially since last year she choked at her part in the group number at Sectionals. How's your duet coming along?"  
"It's going good. Yeah poor Tina cried for two days straight after that and even Coach Sue felt bad. She didn't even utter one word to Tina. She figured the girl was already hard enough on herself. In fact, I don't think Coach Sue ever picks on Tina… though that might change since I've noticed Tina looking more confident lately."  
Kurt had no idea who this Tina girl was but had a feeling she was probably shy. However, it sounded like she was coming out of her shell slowly.

"Anyways, I never would have expected to have seen you here, and especially out of uniform. You change that fast once you get home?" asked Quinn.  
"Of course. I can't stand that thing. It's so old fashioned," said Rachel. Kurt could only think this was coming from the girl who looked as if someone's grandmother had dressed her.

"Hey would you want to hang out sometimes with us? It's usually Kurt, Quinn, and I, but now it might be Santana and Brittany as well."  
"Oh well sure I guess… if that's ok with Santana I mean…"  
Kurt raised an eyebrow at Mercedes. "She and Santana don't exactly see eye to eye. First day and they got into an argument about who should perform first, their homework assignment I mean."

Santana did seem like she enjoyed the spotlight, but so did Rachel. She had tried to outdo Kurt at every note while they had been singing only moments ago though Kurt hadn't minded.

"Oh it'll be fine. Santana can just grumble and mumble, but you're going to start hanging out with us. Especially since Kurt here likes you. I don't know why we haven't talked much before," said Quinn, brushing her short blond hair to the side. Kurt swore Quinn was flirting with Rachel in some form.

"I guess it's just we never interact much in Glee club. Well here's to changing that," said Rachel opening her arms for a group hug which everyone obliged with open arms. Kurt could swear this had to be a pretty awesome day. He had made friends with a snarky bitch whom he already loved, a blonde who probably barely knew her left from her right, but whom he endeared very much, and a spotlight attention seeking girl whom he already liked.

Kurt had no idea what had changed in him, but perhaps it was just how good a day he had had yesterday. He was planning on asking Puck out and he didn't give a damn who knew. He had posted it to his social media profile about taking a leap of faith on asking someone out. Finn had commented on it about he better have a lot more than faith when asking out a stranger. Kurt had merely ignored the comment and had seen that most of the people on the site whom for the most part he only knew vaguely in school or had followed him for his stylish sense of fashion, or his wit. With five hundred and forty-two followers, Kurt felt he had something of an online presence, though be it a small one.

Kurt thanked god that he had hadn't used a name though a person by the username of XXRockGodBallerXX had commented that it was about time he manned up. He was one of Kurt's more recent followers and based on his profile, he was a blogger of some sort and had ten-thousand followers and apparently was only in high school. Kurt had gathered that he wrote a sport's blog and that was it. Kurt had only smirked and thought that Puck might say something like that.

As lunch ended on the day Kurt was determined to ask Puck out, he found himself wanting to back out. Old demons that had plagued his thoughts were returning and the euphoria he had found in the ecstatic day he had had yesterday was vanishing. It was Friday and Kurt only had one chance to ask. The pressure was already on.

"You wanted to see me after lunch right?" asked Puck with a raised eyebrow, clearly expecting something.  
"Yeah… though you asked me too about seeing you after lunch…," muttered Kurt. Puck had to admit; at least Kurt had had the balls to try and ask him out. Watching Kurt look nervously from the old lunch ladies who were now washing the trays and taking out the trash to the now emptying lunchroom made Puck feel bad for him. He had hoped Kurt was actually going to ask him out based on his status update. Was it getting hot in the cafeteria, or was it just Kurt? He readjusted his shirt collar, hoping to let himself cool off. Gods he was nervous.

"Puck… um I was wondering—," said Kurt, but he was interrupted.

"Kurt will you go out on a date with me?" asked Puck. Puck thought the poor boy was going to faint. His face was red as could be and he could see the sweat pouring down his face. Thank god the cafeteria was somewhat chilly though despite the weather outside.

Kurt's body then went falling backwards.

A/N: And with that ends the third installment of this story. Sorry these chapters take so long to write, but I am doing my best to at least stay updated every few weeks. I was very pleased with the reaction to the first chapter :). Anyways, review, favorite, follow; do what ya need to do to show me you loved this latest chapter please. Heck, even inbox me on here to tell me if ya liked it or disliked it. Any feedback is appreciated.


	4. Chapter 4: First Date And Family Trouble

Chapter Four: First Date And Family Troubles

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, or any of its character. I do not claim any rights to these characters, plots, settings, or anything related to it. Everything belongs to their respective owners. The song titles in this fic belongs to their owners. Everything in this piece belongs to their respective owners.

Kurt awoke and upward his head and body went. "Where am I?! What happened!?" asked Kurt looking around. All he recalled was blackness and that was it. As Kurt came to, he heard shoes on the ground and finally, he noticed he was on a bed and there was a curtain obscuring his view. Behind him was just a wall. The curtain was swung to the side, and in front of Kurt stood the school nurse.

"You fainted dear. I don't know why, but you fainted."  
Kurt was a tad embarrassed; he had never been in the nurse's office, so this was his first encounter with her… him apparently. The man had called him dear as well which had made Kurt think it was a woman. The man could only be in his late twenties, no older. He wore plain blue scrubs and he had curly chestnut brown hair which matched his brown eyes. He was pretty tall, probably about five eleven.  
"Thanks for informing me… Wait how'd I get here?" asked Kurt. He was still woozy and the nurse noticed this. The nurse proceeded to hand Kurt a glass of water that had been laid on a metal tray next to the bed Kurt still sat up on. "Thanks," muttered Kurt while taking a huge gulp of water.

"Well, a student though he looked much older carried you in here princess style and told me you had fainted. He told me you didn't hit your head though as he caught you just before that happened. You're lucky. Most people who faint hit their heads," said the nurse. "He had to go to class, but he told me that you fainted about a question he had asked." As the nurse had said all this, Kurt had continued to drink his water. Only as things came back into perspective, the question that had caused him to black out came back into Kurt's mind. He had just been trying to man up and ask Puck out himself. Boy had he been hot though. It was probably a combination of his nerves, and his state of mind and then Puck's surprise question that had sent Kurt into the dark.

"Yeah… thanks for the water. It helped. Can I go to class?" asked Kurt. It was an odd question, but Kurt needed to be moving. He thought best when he was walking.

"Sure, but before that, please eat a few cookies. Something sugary should help you perk up a bit," said the nurse handing Kurt a napkin with three chocolate chips. Kurt devoured them and then proceeded to leave the nurse's office.

By the time Kurt made it to his fourth class, the class was already halfway into the lesson. He had thought about Puck and the question. Of course he'd go on a date with him, but he wondered what had caused Puck to suddenly ask. Had he had a change of heart? Did he see what Kurt could offer? Was he lonely? All these questions made Kurt's head spin and he had to slow his brain down for fear of fainting again. Kurt could think of how he'd answer Puck though. Sorry for fainting, but sure I'd love to go out on a date. He blushed; the thought of having to face Puck after fainting was embarrassing.

He'd have to do it though since Puck now stopped at his locker every day before school ended. He wasn't looking forward to it, but the idea of a date with Puck did cheer Kurt up a little.

Time passed in a flash in Kurt's final class for the day; history. It usually went so slow, but with something to look forward to other than going home for the weekend, it went by unusually fast. Kurt flew out of the classroom once the bell rang. Kurt got to his locker just before the floods were fully flooded with students trying to get to their lockers in a hurry. However, just as Kurt got to his locker, none other than the hottest guy at Dalton Academy was standing there waiting for him with a huge grin on his face.  
"Puck… nice to see you here. Did you have to wait long?" asked Kurt with a grin.  
"Not too long… A man like me shouldn't be kept waiting though," said Puck with a playful smile. He watched as Kurt undid his locker combination. "So… I'm assuming you're ok now since you're out of the nurse's office… Care to give me an answer?"  
"I don't know. You said yourself a man like you shouldn't be kept waiting… I think you should be kept waiting though since you're not that great a man," he said with a smirk though blushing a little bit. He had no idea why, but his nerves about facing Puck had gone with the wind as soon as Puck started talking to him.

"Cheeky now aren't we," retorted Puck still smiling. "Anyways, enough with the snarkiness. Yes or no?"

"Yes, of course Puck. I'd love to go out on a date with you, but just one question… why now?"

"Let's just say you have something of a guardian angel who wants to help you out as much as they can."  
"Blaine Anderson?"

"How'd you know?"

"Only one boy at this school knows me better than Finn and that's Blaine. I'm kind of afraid of how much he gets me to be honest."  
"Wells its nice of him to be there for you like he is. He kind of had to spell it out for me that you wanted something more than just make out sessions. You could have said something ya know. I wouldn't have been offended. In fact, I'd love to have gone out on a date with you."  
"I honestly thought you were just a hands on guy to be honest… I didn't think you were too emotionally involved," admitted Kurt."  
"Well you're dead wrong," said Puck kissing Kurt on the cheek. "Now about our date. I was thinking of a movie, and then dinner. My treat of course."  
"My you're so original," said Kurt with a bit of laughter. Puck merely smiled and chuckled a little bit too. "Of course that sounds lovely, but you should let me pay myself."  
"Nope. You're not paying a cent ok. You already had to go through enough with thick headed me not picking up on your emotions. Tomorrow, say four o clock?"  
"Sure. Oh should I dress casually or formally?"  
"You're asking me if you should dress casually or formally…? Really?"  
"Well duh. My date has an opinion on how I present myself with them in public."  
"Casually Kurt… my lord," said Puck with his own fit of laughter.

"Oh shut it you," said Kurt slapping Puck's huge frame with his sidebag. "I'll see you tomorrow Mr. Singing Footballer." Kurt then kissed Puck on the lips and ran through the now empty hallways to catch Mercedes before she left thinking Kurt had left with Puck. Puck was left smiling to himself in the empty hallways.

As soon as Kurt got into the car, his beaming face told Mercedes and Quinn that something was up.  
"What's got you so darn happy?" asked Mercedes. Kurt sat in the passenger's seat with Quinn in the back.  
"Guess who just got asked out?" asked Kurt rhetorically.

"He didn't!?" said Quinn. She was all smiles for Kurt and Mercedes as well joined in the interrogation. Kurt told them everything from the Internet comment to the fainting to the actual question and his answer. By the time Kurt was done summarizing his long tale, the school parking lot was empty too. Kurt had watched as Puck had left the school as well and both Mercedes and Quinn had watched him leave too, his car only a mile away from where they were parked.

"Wow… I still can't believe you fainted," said Mercedes pretending to faint. Kurt merely smacked her shoulder playfully. "But this is your first date! I can't wait for it to actually happen. You should text the girls the details. I'm sure Santana, Brittany, and Rachel would all appreciate hearing about it."  
"That reminds me, how is my dear Rachel?" asked Kurt.  
"She's good. She hung with us at lunch today. She's actually pretty cool. Despite the spotlight mongering, she's a pretty good person."  
"Now Mercedes you know you have no room to talk. Listen to this diva," said Quinn rolling her eyes. "Anyways, yeah she's good. Why do you ask?"  
"Oh just because I was curious if she had actually fallen through on her promise to hang with you guys. We texted non-stop. We have so much in common. If I were straight, I'd be with Miss Rachel Berry."  
"Well good thing you're not cause that has my name all over it," said Quinn with a very flirtaous grin.

Kurt's eye grew wide with shock. "Quinn! You're with Finn!"

"Not anymore. We had it out last week over you and Puck. Your brother was being a jerk about the entire situation and couldn't see past the rumors. I dumped him and now I've got my eyes set on Miss Rachel Berry. Do you happen to know if she's bi?"  
"Not really…," said Kurt. He was still in shock. He was the cause of Finn and Quinn breaking up? Was his thing for Puck causing that much drama in everyone's life? His beaming face was now sad.  
"Hey! Don't you dare beat yourself up for your brother. I was thinking of breaking it off with him for a while to be honest. He pays you more attention than me, not that that's your fault. Finn needs to learn to have a life of his own for a while. He told me how he had to guard you in middle school and I don't think he's fully let go of that mindset… Just try to help him along Kurt. He's not completely lost, at least I hope not…"

Mercedes could only listen as she had little to no interactions with Finn. She had thought he was a pretty cool guy whenever she hung with Kurt at his house.

"Sorry Quinn… its just we haven't talked and now its news to me that his girlfriend broke up with him only a week ago and I'm learning about it just now," said Kurt. Was that what Burt had been hinting at dinner the other night? They all ate together at least three nights a week and Burt kept trying to push Finn to talk to Kurt, but Finn had merely grunted and only answered Burt. Burt had kept pushing for Finn to tell Kurt something, but Finn merely had enough and asked to be excused to his room.

"Its alright. I think Finn is taking it a tad hard. He lost me, and he already felt as if he had lost you. Just try to patch things up if ya can with him…" Kurt texted a mass message to Brittany, Santana, and Rachel, however he added a name as he was scrolling up to get back to the main screen to text his message; the name was Finn. It told of how he had asked Puck, or planned to and what his date was going to be.  
Kurt promised and after that Mercedes proceeded to drive off to take her friend's home.

After Mercedes dropped Kurt off, Kurt made his way through the front door. He knew his dad wasn't home and Carole was off probably grocery shopping. Only Finn was home and seeing as the stairs were right next to the front door, Kurt wasn't too surprised to see Finn sitting there. He was just about to head to his room downstairs when Finn said, "Wait!"  
Kurt stood in place and turned. "Wow, the first words you say to me in weeks and it wasn't sorry."

"Just stop Kurt. I'm going to try … and reason with you."

"Reason? What's there to reason with Finn?"

"Just listen," said Finn, clearly already on the path to anger. "I want to know something. What means more to you, your family, or some boy?"

"Why are you asking this question?"  
"Because I got this." Finn then showed Kurt his cell which showed the exact message he had only just sent about twenty minutes ago.

"I didn't mean to send that to you…"  
"Well I'm not shocked you didn't. Why in the hell are you going out on date with that boy?"

Had Finn basically just questioned Kurt's loyalty to his family? How in the hell did Puck ruin Kurt's loyalty to his family? "What in the hell do you mean by some boy Finn? Some boy? You mean Puck because he has a name. He's not just some faceless guy you think you know based on rumors alone. You're in Glee club with him and he's on the football team with you! I've heard the stories of how you don't want him guarding you! You think you're acting all holy with trying to protect me from someone you think is dangerous, but guess what! You're not!"

"Do you have any idea how you sound Kurt!? You sound nothing like the old Kurt! Nothing!" yelled Finn. Finn was at his highest volume of noise, but Kurt wasn't anywhere near his. "The old Kurt would see that Puck is only playing a game with him and that the rumors about him are true! He's dangerous, and nothing but a playboy!"

"Well I'm not hurting our family and I'm not choosing one over the other Finn! I love my family, but I'm not going to just stop being friends with Puck to appease you!"

"Kurt the old you would have trembled at the very sight of Puck… and he would listen to me."

"You're right Finn…," said Kurt. Finn's anger turned to pure shock. "About the old Kurt. The old Kurt probably would have been afraid of Puck, and that Kurt is in your memories in middle school where he grew to be afraid of every person possible because of some assholish pre-teens who couldn't accept a gay person. I grew up though when I came to Dalton. You obviously haven't though. You're still stuck back in middle school, thinking I'm some sort of child who needs your protection every five minutes of the day. Well I don't and even dad has spoken to you about it. You merely close him out though as if you know better. Well guess what Finn. You don't! Hell you're not even my brother! We're only bound by a marriage!" Kurt then realized what he had just said. He then saw the look of pure shock and hurt on Finn's face. It was one two simple sentences that had just cut Finn down and Kurt hadn't been thinking about them.

"Fine… we're no longer brothers if that's what you want," said Finn's voice then breaking. He had just hit the one area that really still mattered to Finn. "First Quinn and now you huh. Seems Puck has fucked up a lot for me in these past few weeks. Who knows what he'll do in a year. Maybe he'll take my position and even become captain of the Warblers which by the way I'd just begun to enjoy. It was nice knowing you Kurt. I'll see you when you feel I've grown up enough." Finn had then begun to cry and then started to head up to his room. The door slammed and Kurt was left standing in the hallway, feeling a jackass.

He had just hurt the one person on this Earth who would have taken a bullet for him. Kurt's own eyes started to fill with tears and the young youth proceeded to hurry to his room to cry his eyes out.

Kurt nor Finn had dinner with the family. Burt tried to find out what was wrong, but neither Finn nor Kurt had opened up. It had happened though recently as far as Burt could tell.

"Carole… I have no idea what to do with them. I … I'm lost for once. Kurt coming out, Finn asking me if his real dad would ever come back, Kurt's bullies… I was never lost with those things though they proved challenging… They won't even talk to me now."  
Burt and Carole sat in their dining room without their teenage sons. Already their dining room had felt empty even with the boys here since they wouldn't talk to each other. Burt had done his best to avoid shouting at them, but it was proving difficult.

"I know honey… Remember though they're teenagers right now. Someone once said these years are where our kids disappear inside a cocoon and once they're done lashing out, rebelling, and such, then out comes our matured babies."  
"I know what ya mean dear, but Finn and Kurt are both acting so differently… Only two years ago they were the best friends that no one could separate, like twin brothers. Now they won't even eat together… It feels as if I'm losing my family again… If I hadn't met you after losing … Elizabeth, I'd probably never have dated again. You understood the loss of a spouse and yet you gave me room while you and I clearly had chemistry."  
"I know dear. You're not losing your family though. The boys are just going through some tough times right. No matter how prestigious Dalton Academy is, it's still a high school and they are still teenagers. Though I would say do come down on them a little. I know I said lay off a little, but honey, you're kind of getting too laid back."  
"Oh is that so?" said Burt then smiling.  
"Yeah. I mean you didn't even get on Kurt about almost missing supper," said Carole smiling.

"Well I'll return to the old Burt Hummel then. Just not as much shouting as you asked," he said with a smile.

"That's fine. I like to see you giving them leeway, but don't give them too much. Treat them like you treat politics."

"You mean just let the opponents go on and on with their attacks and then when they make a blunder, call it out?"  
"Something like that dear." Burt and Carole then kissed and before they knew it, the bed was squeaking.

The next day Kurt awoke quite early. He went upstairs to find no one was home. Burt left Kurt a note saying he was going to the shop to check up on things seeing as he was the owner and all still. Finn had gone to work there as well, and Carole was at her yoga class. Kurt found himself with the house empty and he didn't like it. Kurt decided to go ahead and go to the karate dojo where Finn had taken him before. He had only been once, and had paid for at least six lessons, so he could attend if he liked.

Finn usually went every other week, so last week had been his karate week. This week belonged to work for Finn, so Kurt was lucky enough to go there and get his frustrations out. Talking to the sensei there really helped Kurt and practicing with another person really let Kurt get his emotions out. He never knew a physical activity could be so relieving and releasing.

By the time Kurt realized it, the class was over and it was only twelve in the afternoon. Kurt still had four hours till his date with Puck.

Kurt decided to call up Rachel and ask if she wanted to hang out. She said she was almost done with her ballet lessons and that she could meet at him at the Lima Bean at one if he wanted. Kurt agreed. He looked at his bike that he had ridden to the dojo; his old form of transportation. He had his license, but with only three cars and four people, someone had to go without. Maybe it was about time to ask his father for a car of his own… especially if Finn wasn't going to drive him anywhere ever again. Kurt started to peddle off towards the Lima Bean.

Rachel and Kurt had a grand time, just drinking coffee and talking about music in general. Kurt found Rachel to be a very interesting person. One minute she was complaining about how Coach Sue had given solo to Mercedes, ignoring her very talentedness and then she'd be complimenting Kurt on his voice or wardrobe.

"So tell me. Does Coach Sue just not like you or something?" asked Kurt taking a sip of his coffee.

"No. She told me that since it was her and Shelby's glee club, they'd do things her way which is sharing the solos. Coach Sue tries to give everyone she feels a chance to shine, but it often ends up being someone who's already been in the spotlight. This year though she's actually given me the solo for Sectionals. She said I better not screw it up, or I'd be singing backup for the rest of my Glee club career."  
"Yikes… and Shelby? You don't mean Shelby Corcoran do you? The infamous coach of three time Nationals winner, Vocal Adrenaline?"  
"The very one. This year she managed to convince our headmaster to hire Shelby at the expense of a severe cut to her own Cheerio's budget to get Shelby and boy is it paying off. Already everyone's doing so much better, but Shelby is a serious slave driver. Imagine a less humiliating form of Sue, but twice the hard work. She wants us to smile so happily it can cure cancer for god's sakes!"  
"Wow… now that's happy," said Kurt with a laugh. Rachel joined him in his laughter.  
"She's kind of the reason I got a solo though. She told me she sees great potential in me and that I belong on Broadway already. Well not now, but she said in the future I could be there. I'm glad someone sees my greatness."  
"You're talented Rachel, but you're a tad snobbish about it," admitted Kurt. Rachel acted offended, but she knew it was the truth.

"Well it is true," said Rachel. "I'll try to tone it down though."  
"Good."  
"So tell me. Are you looking forward to your date with Puck?"  
The mention of Puck made Kurt realize he had two hours to get home and get ready for his date. He'd have to leave soon. He then remembered his fight with Finn. He had gotten his emotions out through karate, but still, the fight left a void in Kurt's soul just about.  
"Is something wrong? Did I say something wrong? Oh god please don't hate me!"  
"No Rachel it's fine. It's just me and Finn had a fight about Puck… and well our family. Sorry, that probably confused you since you don't even know what I'm talking about." Kurt then proceeded to sum up everything about his middle school years and Finn and Dalton Academy and Puck in about a five minute talk.

"So Finn still sees you as that weak, bullied child in middle school who still needs protection, but you've actually grown up a lot and he doesn't see that, but he's afraid of you getting hurt by Puck because he thinks Puck is just out to use you for sex?"  
"Pretty much."  
"Well to be fair, he is your brother," to which Kurt cut her off. "Not anymore," he muttered.  
"Oh yeah… sorry memory lapse, but still, you two are brothers regardless of what you said. He's just trying to look out for you, but he is going overboard. Though it seems he's also afraid of Puck taking over his own life."  
"Huh?"  
"Well you mentioned what he said about Puck taking over his spots. It seems Finn's afraid of Puck in a sense. He's afraid of how similar he and Puck both are. Think about it; singers, football players, and both of them are connected to you. Maybe Finn's afraid of losing all that. He may feel that he built up everything and that you were his centerpiece, well to be straightforward, family. And then comes in Puck someone he honestly doesn't trust and for once you don't listen to him. Everything slowly comes crashing down for Finn, or at least so he believes."  
"So you're saying he's afraid that Puck is going to tear down his very life?"  
"I guess, just a guess though."  
"Hmm… I don't know, but all I know is I'm going to go home now and freshen up. I've got a date with a hot piece of man," said Kurt then standing up, determined to not let his fight with his brother ruin his night. "I shall see you later Miss Berry."  
"Wait. You said you rode here on a bike right?"  
"Yes…"  
"Let me give you a ride home. It's at least a thirty minute bike ride from here to the area you live in right?"  
"You sure? I don't want to impose."  
"Its no problem. This way I can get to hang with my new best friend," she said with a smile. Kurt smiled too; he was glad he had another best friend.

"I have a question," said Rachel. They were in Rachel's car which was a 2005 crimson Chrysler Sebring Touring Sedan. Kurt asked what was it and Rachel asked, "Is Quinn bi? I only ask because I think she's been flirting with me. We've been texting each other and I just think with how she talks about girls, it's a possibility."  
"Well I'm not one to usually discuss who's attracted to who's. That's their business, but Quinn I'm sure wouldn't mind. Yes she is."  
"Ah, well that's cool… Does she have an interest in me? I mean I kind of sensed that from her during lunch the other day. I think I'm the only one who picked up the fact that she mostly talked to me during lunch."  
Kurt was a tad surprised; Rachel could tell Quinn was into her. "She kind of is, but don't tell her I told you. I hope you're not well freaked out."  
"I'm not. Why would I be? Quinn is hot," admitted Rachel. She was focused on the road and so she only saw a glimpse of shock on Kurt's face. "What?"  
"Either you're very comfortable with your sexuality, or Miss Rachel Berry is either a lesbian or bi. Which is it?"  
"I'm bisexual… Not that it really matters or should."  
"It kind of does, but I see what you mean… Do you like Quinn?"  
"Well…," she started to say, but ended up turning quite red. "I've had my eyes on her since I first met her in Glee club. I even thought of joining the Cheerios, but my vocal training and ballet interfere with that so I wasn't able to. Then, I heard she had a boyfriend and I gave up all hope."

"Ah well… Think you'll ask her out?"

"Heck no! Have you seen how beautiful she is? Whether with long or short pixie like hair, she's still the prettiest girl at school and there are way better candidates for a girlfriend than me…"  
"Rachel. Believe me when I say Quinn isn't going to take that. She has her eyes set on you and just because you doubt you'd make a good girlfriend isn't going to stop Quinn Fabray from getting you."  
"…She's that determined?"  
"No, she's that stubborn."  
Rachel and Kurt both laughed and proceeded to talk about Quinn and how she'd probably corner Rachel at some point. Rachel did tell Kurt to tell Quinn that she was bi herself, but to be coy about it as to torture her a little bit. Oh how Kurt loved Rachel Berry.

Kurt got as fresh as humanly possible. Puck texted him that he was on his way to his house and that he had better be ready, or he'd spank Kurt's butt. Those were the type of texts that Kurt got from Puck; playful and flirty. Thank god Finn hadn't seen those, or he'd had had more ammo to go at it with Kurt.

When the doorbell rang, Kurt thought his heart might burst out of his chest and run off. "Here we go Hummel… Its now or never." Kurt answered the door and before him stood Puck wearing a leather jacket with a matching black shirt that bore a band he had never heard of and matching jeans. The black leather boots just topped it all off.  
"Wow… quite black aren't we?" asked Kurt with a nervous smile.

Puck who had been wearing sunglasses took them off before smiling. "Yeah… This isn't all I wear, but it struck me as the right outfit. I don't know why, but I hope it isn't too well bad boy for you." Puck gave Kurt a pat on the shoulder.  
"No, not at all." Kurt himself had gone with something more former. He wore a long sleeved white shirt with a matching white jacket and white pants. He was also sporting his newest shoes which were some type of designer that Puck had no idea on how to pronounce. Overall, it was kind of funny how the two were opposites; Kurt all white and Puck all black.

"Shall we go?" asked Puck, extending his arm out towards Puck in a joking gesture. Kurt took his hand though, knowing Puck was joking.  
"Let us go," said Kurt with a smile.

They got into Puck's convertible and then they were off towards the mall.

The mall in Lima was small, but it was a mall none the less. Puck took Kurt to a music store and there they both found areas where they were able to enjoy. Kurt was enjoying playing with pianos while Puck was checking out the guitars. They then wandered over to the sheet music sections. Puck ended up buying one that held all the Beatles greatest hits while Kurt ended up getting one for Lady Gaga. Puck wouldn't stop making fun of him, and Kurt had to bear with the teasing.

They then made their way to the movie complex after putting up the music sheet booklets. The two decided upon an action flick starring some new muscular blond hottie who had hit the big time finally. They had chosen the five o clock showing, so they still had thirty minutes till the movie. Kurt decided to show Puck around the mall a little. By the time five o clock rolled around, Puck knew all of the stores of the mall and he had to agree; it was rather small.

During the movie, Kurt had held Puck's hand throughout the entirety of it. The movie theater had been your typical cinema experience. The seats started at the bottom and went higher up towards the back, until you were directly below the little window where they had the movie showing. Kurt and Puck had sat at the very top. No one who had sat near them said a thing about them holding hands and Puck even got a kiss in once or twice during the film. They both had kept their jackets with them as the inside of the mall and theater were both rather chilly, since the weather outside hadn't officially become cold yet. The movie was pretty good, though it was your typical secret agent action flick with plenty of hot shirtless men which neither Puck nor Kurt were turned off by. Puck even whispered in Kurt's ear he wouldn't mind it if the main actor was there so him, Kurt, and Puck could all get to know each other better. This made Kurt just turn bright red, and he refused to comment.

After the film, Kurt and Puck were talking about dinner. "So what's the more fancier eating establishments around here that a high schooler could afford on a budget?"  
Kurt was latched onto Puck's left arm like a young couple usually would. "Hmm… I hear that Jet Bar And Grill is pretty good. Its not exactly five star, but its good enough."

"Alright, sounds good. It does have clean bathrooms right?"  
"Do you think I'd eat at a place with an unclean bathroom?" Puck and Kurt both laughed and made their way towards the car.

Kurt and Puck arrived at Jet Bar And Grill. They were greeted and seated. It seemed the mostly families and middle-class people ate at the establishment. "Not a bad vibe," said Puck.

"Yeah… very family oriented." The bar was at the left portion of the building while there an upper level and lower level which was all booths and tables. Kurt and Puck were at a booth. A waitress saw to them. She had a very Southern accent and her blond hair which extended towards her hips was so straight that it was ridiculous. Her uniform was a simple white top and skirt with some nice shoes.

"What can I get you two lovely little darlings?"

She handed Kurt and Puck a menu. "Mountain Dew please," said Puck while opening the menu.  
"Diet Coke," said Kurt. The woman wrote down their drinks and said she'd be right back.

The two took off their respective coats; it was like an oven in the bar and grill. It did smell heavenly though of cooked meals.

"Wow… not a bad selection for a bar and grill."

"Yeah, no kidding. I think I'm going to get this," said Kurt showing Puck the dish. Puck nodded and said it was within his price range. Puck showed Kurt his.

"We come to a nice bar and grill and you're going to get a simple sandwich?" Puck nodded and rubbed his stomach.

"I'm a sandwich guy. What can I say?" Kurt merely slapped Puck with his menu which Puck smirked at.

The waitress returned with their drinks. "Oh my… well aren't you two just the cutest things?" Puck had snuck a kiss on the cheek across the table after Kurt had slapped Puck with the menu.

The two boys ended up blushing. "Don't worry. No one here is gonna bother ya'll. If they do just let em know Sally said to back the dickin's off. "  
She took their orders and gave the two a friendly wink.

"She's nice," muttered Kurt.  
"Yeah no kidding."

Luckily, it seemed no one else had seen the two smooch. "So overall, you enjoyed the movie?" asked Puck.  
"Yeah. I'm glad you insisted we go see it. Ryan Yoshiko was really good. Hard to believe he was only discovered last year."  
"Yeah. I saw him in an independent film on the Internet. When I heard he got a major film debut, I was too excited."  
"Hard to believe you got excited over a guy."  
Puck's eyebrows went up. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well it's just you don't really scream bisexual to anyone. The girls all said that to me and they swore that maybe it's cause I'm so feminine." Puck merely snorted which caused him to turn red.  
"Yeesh… same here too," he muttered.  
"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Kurt who was merely curious.  
"Just back in my old home, they found it hard to believe I was bi too. Let's just say I proved it to them during a student assembly."  
"You didn't!"

"Yep. Planted one of my…," Puck had stopped talking for a few seconds. Kurt wondered what was wrong and saw something in his eyes that made Kurt question just who was the person Puck had planted one on during a school assembly. "My friend… Sorry about that. It's just… we had something special. It's in the past though."

Kurt could tell the subject was very touchy and he would have asked had it not been for the clear pain in Puck's eyes. Maybe he'd find out someday. "Its alright. All that matters is that I'm here now with you," said the young Hummel while reaching towards Puck across the table with his hands. Puck smiled and did the same. The two had their hands on each others, with Kurt's on top.

"Kurt Hummel you are just too perfect… Is there anything wrong with you?"

"Plenty of stuff, but those don't seem to bother you." The two were so busy staring at each other, basking in each other's looks they didn't even notice Sally come up with their food.

She squealed. "I know that look! Oh you two are just too cute! Oh young love…" She placed their food on the table and then bent down to Kurt. "Whatever you do, don't let him slip through your fingers. No matter what." It sounded almost prophetic. Kurt was a tad weirded out and was almost glad that they wouldn't have to talk to Sally again, unless they needed their glasses refilled.

The two ate their meal and got to talking about each other. Kurt learned various stuff about Puck. He learned everything from Puck's favorite songs to colors to just about any small detail. Puck had done the same with Kurt. Kurt and Puck had turned their attention to one of the many TVs that were on the walls everywhere. Their meals were almost finished and they were enjoying th television and conversing about the sports match that was currently showing. Kurt only knew so much about football, but being around Finn and Burt had taught Kurt enough to be able to at least discuss the sport with others.

The game went on commercial break and just as Kurt felt the night couldn't get any better, something sent him crashing down. On the TV came one of his father's newest political ads that showcased him as a strong family man with core values. The thing that sent Kurt crashing down was a picture of Burt, Kurt, and Finn all out on a boat with a giant fish. That had been during last summer when Finn had been trying to set Kurt up with Blaine.

"Is something wrong Kurt?" asked Puck who saw how solemn Kurt had just become.

"Its nothing…," he muttered. The sudden remembrance of his and Finn's fight had almost sent Kurt into a depression. The time with Puck had cleared his mind of all that trouble and when a picture of Finn showed up, it had reminded Kurt of the fight. Puck saw how sad Kurt had gotten, but had no time to question his date.  
"Let's go to my house. My mom is working on a case tonight so she won't be home till ten or eleven, and Lizzie is at a friend's house for the weekend."  
Kurt didn't argue and merely nodded. Perhaps a change of scenery could rejuvenate the mood. Puck paid for everything as he said he would and the two were off.

The house was dark when Puck and Kurt got into it. They left their jackets on the coat rack Liza had only just put in a few days ago. They made their way up to Puck's room.  
"Care to tell me what got you so bummed?" asked Puck. Kurt sighed and let it all out, just like he had with Rachel. It was rather warm in Puck's room, but the stench seemed to be gone. Last time it had stunk to high heaven of dirty clothes which Puck promised he would remedy. The entire time Kurt explained what had happened with Finn, Puck had merely listened and his face grew graver and graver.  
"Wow… I'm sorry I've caused this much of a rift between you two… Maybe we ought to stop hanging out… I don't want your family to be split up because of me."  
"No!" shouted out Kurt. He had gone from sad to determined within minutes after Puck said that. "Sorry. No though Puck. This is Finn's personal problem. It's his own view, and there's nothing I can nor will do to help him. He's got to overcome this… If he feels so threatened by you, maybe he deserves it. A little upheaval might be good for him."

"Well to be honest, I'm kind of surprised that he feels threatened by me. I mean, he's a much better person than I am, at least he seems to be when he's not freaking out over you. He's got good grades from what you've told me, he's the star quarterback, and he's got one hell of a little brother."  
"Wow. If Finn would just grow up a little, I'm sure you two would be best friends," said Kurt with a sigh of air. He let himself fall on the bed with his eyes now staring up at the ceiling. Puck had been sitting on the floor, but not for long… Puck found himself hugging Kurt's body with their bodies mashed together on the bed.  
"If you say so, I'm sure we would… How about we make you feel better…," he said seductively. Kurt swallowed; was Puck suggesting something more than making out?  
"Sure…," just as Kurt said that, Puck took off his shirt. He exposed a six pack which made Kurt's eyes bulge out of their sockets.

"Oh my…" said Kurt.  
"You like?" he said once again in that tone with his eyebrows going up and down. Kurt nodded and Puck then put a hand up Kurt's shirt. It was removed within seconds. Puck was making love to Kurt's chest next thing the teen knew.  
As Puck kissed, Kurt felt all his worries dissolve. Nothing else in the world mattered… Not now anyways.

As Puck got lower though, Kurt stopped him. "Puck… please. I … I want that to be special and while tonight was perfect… I'd rather have a magical night for that. And I'm fairly certain that you'll deliver that in the future." He said this softly of course and Puck understood. He saw the pleading look in Kurt's eyes.  
"Its fine Kurt," said Puck softly, then kissing Kurt again. "Let me just make love to you without that then. It is quite possible." Kurt wondered what Puck meant, and boy did he ever show Kurt what he meant… Kurt would never forget this night for the rest of his life…

Kurt spent the night over at Puck's house and he hadn't phoned home. He figured Burt would understand. Kurt awoke to find himself in Puck's arms. There were both still shirtless and Kurt had a feeling Liza had walked in on them last night fast asleep.  
Just as Kurt tried to disentangle himself from Puck, the other male awoke. "Wow… you're an early riser…," he yawned out.

"Its ten o clock in the morning," mentioned Kurt.  
"Yeah on a Sunday…," he yawned some more.

"Lazy," said Kurt. He got out of bed and put back on his shirt. "I think I need to get home though. I don't mean to rush you, but my dad is probably worried. I didn't call last night."  
Puck smiled. "Yeah. Last night was quite … hot." Kurt blushed and looked away.

Just then, Liza walked into the room and Kurt was so happy. "I saw you two boys asleep in each other's arms last night and I was gonna wake you up Kurt to see if you were staying, but I just couldn't bring myself to disturb such a happy couple."  
Kurt blinked a couple of times at the word couple. Were he and Puck a couple now?  
"Mom yeesh that hasn't even been established yet," muttered Puck.

"I don't mind… I mean that is if you want to be…" Kurt had just put Puck on the spot for once.  
Puck blinked a couple of times and then said, "Was Kurt Hummel just straightforward for once?" Kurt smirked. Puck then added, "I'm ok with it you are… Are we boyfriends Kurt?"  
Kurt smiled and then exclaimed, "Yes!"

Liza was a tad surprised. "You mean to say with only one date and now you two are dating? I thought you already were."  
The two were a tad surprised by Liza's admittance.

"Oh well. You two come downstairs for some breakfast. Eggs, bacon, and waffles. And then you can take Kurt home. If you get into trouble Kurt, have your dad call me. I'll try to talk him down if I can."

Puck and Kurt ate breakfast and then Puck took Kurt home. It all passed within a flash to Kurt. Yesterday was so perfect, today was going by in a flash.  
When Kurt kissed his new boyfriend farewell, he was pulled into the car for one big smooch. He had to push Puck off as he went for another. "You're persistent, but I have to go home. You know to my family," said Kurt with a laugh.  
"Hey maybe someday that'll include me," said Puck with a wink. And with that he was off. Kurt was left blushing, and he then rushed inside.

As soon as Kurt walked in the door, he found a note on an endtable near the front door that was addressed to Kurt that read, "Kurt I want to talk to you. I'll be in your room waiting." It was from his dad.

Indeed Kurt found his father watching TV in his room. "Hey dad," said Kurt while coming down the stairs.  
"You're home," said Burt getting up and turning off the television. "Have a seat." Burt meant Kurt's bed. It was fairly chilly in the room, more so than Kurt usually kept it. One reason he didn't like his dad in his room.  
Kurt had a feeling this couldn't be good. He took a seat after throwing his jacket on the other end of the bed.

"Where were you last night? I called your cell, but it was off. I had Finn calling, thinking maybe you didn't want to talk to me, but you didn't answer him either." Kurt hadn't even checked his phone this entire morning.

"I went on a date and then I kind of fell asleep at his house…"  
All was silent for a few minutes. The sound of the air conditioning was all that could be heard.  
"Was it Puck?"  
Kurt nodded. Burt was a tad relieved and it showed in his face.

"You should have informed me or your mother. We were worried sick. We were considering calling the cops, but then you have to wait twenty four hours for a missing persons report. Finn was even worried, and he went to the mall to see if you were there. He wouldn't tell me why the mall, but he just said he had a feeling."  
Finn knew that's where Puck and Kurt had gone. After all, it was the only place in Lima to take a date and have a good time.

"I'm sorry dad… I didn't mean to worry you guys… Its just I had such a good time and I got caught up with Puck and all."  
"Well I'm glad you had a good time, but Kurt, you can't forget that you're apart of a family too. I understand you have a life outside of us, but please, try to remember us. This was really out of character for you. You've never disappeared on me, not since your mother's death…"

That struck a chord with both of them. Kurt loved Carole, but his original mother would always be his true mother. Carole was a good mom though. "And then Finn has been so quiet lately. He didn't even talk to anyone at work. He just worked. Do you have any idea why he's been so distant lately?"  
Kurt decided to spill about Finn. Good lord was he ever a gossip, but then again, he only told those he felt he could trust.

"Wow… You two had that much of a spat over Puck? Maybe Finn's in love with him too," joked Burt. "But all joking aside, I'm surprised you could say that to him Kurt. I'm very disappointed in you. After everything's he done for you, I thought at least you'd try to talk sense into him."  
Kurt understood where his father was coming from. "I know dad and its haunted me ever since I said those words… I just don't think there's any repairing what I said…"  
"Three years of Finn having your back and watching after you is deeper than some words. You did hurt him Kurt, but believe me. If you just give him some time, and then try to talk to him, you'll be good again. That and he's a guy. No guy stays mad forever."  
The father and son hugged after the little speech. "Just like I said give him some room. Do try to help with those rumors though. That's what is the cause of all this. At first I thought Finn was starting to like Puck, but then he heard something about murder. I told him if the kid was a murderer how could he possibly be outside instead of in prison."  
Kurt had never heard that rumor. The ones he had heard were that Puck was a bad boy and was known for beating people up. That was about it, but murder? Kurt didn't believe the rumors for a second, but perhaps it was about time he pressed his now boyfriend about them…


	5. Chapter 5: The Past

Chapter 5: The Past

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, or any of its character. I do not claim any rights to these characters, plots, settings, or anything related to it. Everything belongs to their respective owners. The song titles in this fic belongs to their owners. Everything in this piece belongs to their respective owners.

A week had passed since Kurt and Puck's date. A week since Kurt and Puck had decided that they were boyfriends. Now it was all over Dalton Academy. They were the hottest item of gossip for the gays and a few straight males. There were also the rumors about why the Hudson brothers were now so distant. A good number of people had murmured about a possible future brawl in the future between the two, but anyone who knew the brothers would vehemently disagree, saying that they might be getting along right now, but they wouldn't fight with their fists.

Glee club had finally picked up and would now be two days a week instead of the one. Well, that was if they got past Sectionals which Mr. Schue was fairly confident in. It had been decided already that Finn would lead the solo, but the group number had yet to be fully determined. It was ultimately laid on Kurt to lead them in the group number. Sectionals were a tribute to empowering women. Mr. Schue and Finn talked about it and they ultimately went with a slower version of Girls Just Want To Have Fun sung by Cyndi Lauper. Mr. Schue made the group number Fucking Perfect by Pink. It could be qualified as a song of empowerment for women, though it was more of a general empowerment song.

Kurt was quite nervous when he found out that Mr. Schue and Blaine had both agreed that he should sing the lead. Never had Kurt been given such a huge task, and he had a feeling he might just be chosen to sing at Regionals if he did well which made him even more nervous.

It was lunchtime and the middle of the week. Kurt sat with his usual group. However, one person was missing. "Blaine where's Sebastian? He usually sits with us today." Puck sat beside Kurt, holding his hand. Dalton didn't mind PDA so long as it was nothing that garnered attention such as making out.

"You didn't hear?" asked Rory. "He and Sebastian split."

"What!?" said Kurt aloud not realizing how loud he had just gotten. "What happened?"

"It's just Sebastian… well he liked to flirt with other guys… a lot and well seeing him do it openly in front of me was the last straw for me. I ended it. He didn't take that news too well and to be honest, I'm kind of glad. Lately, he's done nothing but bad talk you."

"He has?" Kurt felt a tad hurt; he thought he and Sebastian were friends.

"Yeah… he really doesn't like you…," muttered Blaine. "It's not you though. Sebastian's just a horrible person to be honest Kurt. I was just too blind to see that…"  
Kurt felt bad for Blaine. He knew Blaine was a romantic and put his heart and soul into whomever he dated.

With that, Blaine decided he wanted to end the subject though he did inform Kurt to watch out for Sebastian. Not that he would end up hurt but there might be rumors about him.

The weekend rolled around and it was time for the Warblers to perform at Sectionals. Their competition was a school for juveniles, and a public school that had barely scrapped together enough funds to send their students.  
Needless to say, only the Warblers received a standing ovation. Finn received a lot of whispers during his song and they were all positive. When Kurt started to sing, the crowd burst into singing with him. Sam and Rory had delivered some backup vocals.

Kurt received a standing ovation and so did Finn.

The Troubletones performed elsewhere as the district lines had been redrawn once again. Only twice had the Troubletones and Warblers gone head to head at Sectionals.

Sectionals had almost been a breeze for the Warblers. Everyone wasn't surprised that they placed first and as soon as the Warblers were on their bus, Kurt received a text from Mercedes announcing the Troubletones had won first place. Kurt smiled and decided to inform Mr. Schue who was talking to Emma who had offered to drive the bus.

"That's great Kurt! Only thing is now we know we're going to be going head to head with Sue and her Troubletones."  
Kurt had forgotten that with Regionals coming up, all the schools in Ohio would be going. Last time the Troubletones and Warblers were sent, but that was a very rare occurrence in the show choir world.

"Do you think we can beat them this time?" asked Blaine who had been listening

"I'm confident in you guys. We've got the numbers, the talent, and the passion. The only thing we have to do is channel that passion and talent into our numbers which is why I'm requiring every Warbler to attend a weekend practice for the next month so we can work on our choreography and singing."  
Kurt was surprised; if Mr. Schuester was throwing in extra practice, it just meant he wasn't underestimating Sue Sylvester. Sue and Will had an ongoing rivalry. Sue had been the Nationals winning cheerleading coach before she decided to undertake show choir as well and it just so happened that the year she decided that that Mr. Schuester came back to Dalton and created the Warblers. Sue had made it to Nationals, only to be defeated by Will and his Warblers. He had landed first place with the newly created group and Sue vowed from then on she would destroy the Warblers. She had landed three first place National victories since then and Will only the one.

The Warblers now had to worry about Regionals and it seemed as if nothing could stop them other than the Troubletones. Kurt and Puck couldn't be happier with their relationship and so did everyone. Well not everyone. Two people to be exactly. Sebastian and Finn were two who weren't happy and nearly everyone knew Finn had a problem with the relationship. Kurt was at the front of the bus talking with Blaine, Puck, and Mr. Schuester, but his eyes couldn't help and wander over to Finn who was sitting and whispering to the person who sat next to him; Sebastian. He had been noticing the two conversing in the past week, but why, he had no idea. He had his suspicions it was maybe Finn's ploy of getting back at Kurt in a childish way; replace Kurt. If Sebastian was slenderizing him behind his back, he knew the Warbler was probably only getting close to Finn to hurt Kurt in some way. He still couldn't believe Sebastian was talking bad about him. He had thought well of the Warbler.

Blaine noticed Kurt looking at Sebastian and Finn, and felt for his former flame. Sebastian was only becoming friends with Finn to hurt Kurt and he was 100% certain of that. He thought of informing Puck, but why spoil the couple's bliss? He'd do his best to watch out for the two though as he had a feeling Sebastian had more than plans for just Kurt.

The next week school resumed as normal except there was a celebration in honor of the Warbler's achievement with a pep rally to celebrate and inspire the football team to win their upcoming match. From what the word was, it seemed that Finn and Puck had at least a temporary respect on the field though it didn't last off the field. Sam who was on the team too reported to Kurt how practice went often and he said it was ridiculous with how much tension there was between Puck and Finn.

Kurt was just happy to have a boyfriend, but he also was dealing with the issue of Finn. Still, he and Finn had not exchanged words. It had three weeks since he and Finn had spoken and Burt had taken notice. He had spoken to Finn, but it seemed no words could get through to him. He was utterly convinced Kurt was going to get hurt and come crawling back, and also he was still hurt from Kurt's comments.

Kurt had been expecting a somewhat normal schedule after Sectionals, but he was asked to come to Emma's office after lunch. Puck kissed him and told him he'd see him later.

Kurt sat in the office of his school's therapist. Mrs. Schuester was quite helpful and she was the best person to go to with any troubles one might have. She had the oddest pamphlets though. "Hello Kurt how are you?" asked Emma cordially. Kurt had only been in the office once and that had been out of sheer force on Mr. Schuester's part. He had insisted Kurt see Emma. Mr. Schuester felt that Kurt and Finn may need help transitioning into a new school. Emma though told Kurt he was fine and didn't need to see her. Finn had stayed though and talked with Emma good bit. Once again, Kurt was in Emma's office at Mr. Schuester's request.

"I'm good Mrs. Schuester. How are you?"  
"I'm good. So I hear the word around school is you and Finn are fighting. You know why you're here?

"We're not fighting!" Kurt realized he had raised his voice, and apologized. "Anyways, no I don't. A teacher told me to come here."  
"Well Will asked me to see you. He said that while you were performing, you kept looking at Finn as if you wanted to say something.

"Mr. Schue," muttered Kurt. "Well I and Finn are … having a disagreement over rumors."  
"Oh? Go on." Emma reached to push the hand sanitizer bottle dispenser and proceeded to wash her hands as she did every thirty minutes. Will and she were working on well known OCD tendencies though. It had used to been every fifteen minutes.

Kurt explained to Emma the entire situation. "Wow… well I'm happy to hear you're in a healthy relationship. But Kurt have you ever put any thought into the fact that maybe the rumors may have truth? Kurt was about to protest, but Emma made him settle down with a gesture. "Now hear me out. I understand your position, but Finn has a viewpoint too. He obviously feels Puck's hiding something. Has Puck told you anything about his past? That's what the rumors are about."  
"No he hasn't… but that doesn't mean anything."

"Well it may not, but my advice is this. Ask Puck about his past and then tell Finn. If you can get Puck to tell you how the rumors came to be, well it might settle this whole situation. Though I do recommend you apologize to Finn before telling him about Puck's past."  
"I know… It's just hard to when I don't even see him. He eats his dinner in his room now, he drives to school alone, and spends all of his time outside of the house."  
"Well ask your dad for help with that. I'm sure he can get you two alone somehow."

"I think I may do that… but," Kurt sighed. "It sucks having to be the mature one when you've always been the one who had to be protected by the person you saw as mature."

"Yes it is Kurt, but think of it like this. It's your chance to show Finn you've grown up. We've been in here twenty minutes. Unless you need anything else, I think it's time for you get to class." Kurt hadn't thought of it that way. He smiled and left the office, feeling hopeful for once in a while about Finn.  
"Thanks Mrs. Schuester… You helped a lot."  
"It's what I'm here for. Now here you go." She passed Kurt a pass and sent him off.

Kurt now had to figure out a way to ask Puck about his past. He spent his last period trying to come up with ways, but the only way was to just flat out ask. He'd have to find a good timing though. It seemed as if Puck did want to hide something about his past.

Kurt had something in mind already though; apologize to Finn. He may be wrong in Kurt's view, but the least Kurt could do was apologize and perhaps make things better. He didn't like the idea of Sebastian and Finn becoming friends. Sebastian just seemed to get worse and worse as Kurt heard more and more about his true nature.

It was after school and Kurt caught a ride with Puck to his house. The two did the usual make out and then study. Puck of course wanted to test their limits, but Kurt wasn't that comfortable yet. He had just gotten used to making out.

While the two studied for their upcoming English test, Kurt decided to tell Puck his news. "So I've decided I'm going to ask Finn to forgive me… Maybe it can mend things a little bit between us, but I've just had it with the school thinking we might trade blows at any minute we see each other."  
"Ask for his forgiveness? You did nothing wrong other than that comment you made. I mean come on," said Puck.

"I know, but I'm going to be the mature one…"  
"Wow… I guess that's at least something you can say if you do this."  
"It's not a matter of if, but when. I'm going to ask my dad for help."  
"Well at least you're trying. Oh, by the way, I've been getting some rather nasty comments online lately. I don't know but some dude found out my e-mail address and has been saying some nasty stuff about me and you. He has to go to our school to know about us… but who could it be?"  
This was news to Kurt. "What do the e-mails say?"  
"Just that I better watch my back, or things could happen."  
"That's a threat! Why don't you report it?"  
"Because I'm curious who has the balls to threaten me and my boyfriend."  
"But Puck! You could get hurt!"  
As Kurt said this, Puck kissed Kurt gently. "It'll be fine Kurt… I've dealt with something like this before… It doesn't escalate, and reporting it makes things worse…"  
"What do you mean?"  
Puck sighed. "I guess it's about time I told you why I transferred here and why those rumors about me exist…"

Puck seemed to be struggling. He stood up from the counter table they were working at. He ran a hand through his Mohawk. "Do you want to know?"  
Kurt nodded eagerly; the very thing he was planning on ask had just been opened without him even hinting. He was going to take the chance.

"You may wanna get comfortable. This is a long story," he said with emphasize on long.

Kurt moved to the sofa where Puck had sat down.

"It all started when I was in the seventh grade. I was your stereotypical bully. I punished anyone who was different and I envied. My home life was fine, but it was me being insecure about myself. I played football and that just adds to the stereotype I fit. Back then, I was trying to repress my bisexual side. Anyways, a new kid transferred into my school and he was so … much like you its kind of creepy. His name was Adam. He was flamboyant in how he dressed, but he was very sweet. He was the only openly gay kid and also the new kid, a death threat in middle school, even in California. Yet he still chose to be open about himself at such a young age. Anyways, I was his first bully. The other bullies decided to leave him to me and well I tormented the kid for the first month he was there. He finally reported me to a teacher as he got fed up with me pushing him up against lockers, threatening to punch his face in, throwing him in dumpsters, and so on. I was a jackass, and I'm not proud of it. Anyways, our principal decided to force us to hang out after school every day for two weeks for an hour. She wanted us to communicate. She knew punishing me would do nothing. I'd be suspended so many times already, that I was nearing expulsion.

She was a pretty great principal as she had a pretty good rate of reforming bullies. There's one case though she could never get to change, but that comes in later. The first week, I said nothing to Adam. He came none the less. He was determined as much as that principal to find out why I was bullying him. During the end of the first week, I started up a conversation over a paper ball I had been throwing into the trash can. I had missed and simply asked him if he could pick it up and that led to a full blown conversation over sports. Adam was a huge sports fun despite his exterior and next thing ya know; we were friends after the second week. I started hanging out with him in school and then after the third week, the principal saw a change she liked and let me off the hook. I saw with Adam at lunch every day and it was about a month later that the other jocks I was friends with finally decided to speak up. They asked me why I was friends with the fag I had been teasing. They asked me if I was one now too, and … I … I caved. I beat Adam to a pulp. These fists, they finally harmed another human and after I gave him a bloody nose, a sprained wrist, and two black eyes, I caved right there. I cried. I was just a kid who didn't want to acknowledge he had feelings for the same-sex as well as girls. I felt so out of place and I took all that anger out on Adam. He was put in the hospital and the principal had had it. She almost expelled me, but Adam… he he saved me. He literally came to the school himself despite how beaten he was and pleaded with the principal to not do it. IF it wasn't for Adam, I may have been a dropout.

He knew the jocks had teased me and he also knew I had a secret. I don't know, but he knew that side of me existed. Even though I had beaten him and then cried over his injured body above him. I remember a teacher had called the ambulance and I had taken off before that. Despite all that, he forgave me. A kid his age and a bullied one at that. He saw hope in me. After that, I truly turned over a new leaf. I started getting my grades up and I did better on the football team. I didn't care anymore what my teammate's thoughts. Adam not being angry with me had to do with it, but the other part is that I visited him while he was in the hospital. The principal sort of forced me to go. I didn't talk to him when he came to the school to plead for me. I was too ashamed. We just sat there and talked. I caved. No one came in while I told him about my feeling. I told him that seeing him embracing the very part of me I was so confused and angry about made me jealous. I only caved because I thought my teammates would think I was gay. He just sat there, bruised and beaten, and listened. I started crying and this time, he hugged me. He told me I was fine, that he forgave me and that that part of me was nothing to be ashamed of. We just laid there in his hospital bed, talking. I was at peace for once in a long time, and that was the real turning point. Hold on I need to get something to drink."  
Kurt had just sat there and listened. He wasn't too shocked about the bully part; Puck seemed a little rough around the edges, but the fact this had happened only a few years ago amazed Kurt. He had changed so much. This Adam kid, whoever he was, was a beautiful human being and Kurt didn't even know him. He had changed his bully through love and compassion. Kurt had never heard such a tale and yet he wanted there to be more.

Puck had gone into the kitchen to get water, but also to cry a little. He remembered it all so vividly. It was still difficult to bring up. It wasn't the fact that Adam had accepted him, but what happened afterwards.  
"Come on Puckerman, you can get through this. Kurt deserves to know."

Puck came back into the living room and went on with his story. "Adam's parents wanted to press charges, but Adam managed to convince them too not to do it. I don't know how… I still to this day think he should have. I hospitalized him… I bruised him so much and beat him so badly. Anyways, he returned to school two weeks after getting out of the hospital. They wanted to be sure the school was safe and his parents were already considering transferring him elsewhere. The principal sat with us at lunch and escorted Adam to class everywhere for a week. She even asked me to look out for him as she couldn't attend to him any longer than that one week. Adam was tired of the special attention though. He just wanted to be a regular student. Adam made friends with everyone in our grade except the jocks. I was part of the jocks and caught flack for being friends with him, but I didn't care anymore. It was during tryouts as our runner had transferred schools. Adam tried out for the team and he actually got the spot. He was on the team for less than two weeks before the jocks too started to like him. They finally got to know him. Of course, there were three guys on our team who would never be friends with the fag; Rick and his lackeys, Gus and Russ. They were quite the trio and were the only other bullies in our grade. I had stopped bullying everyone at this point and Rick thought this made him the king of our grade. He picked up name calling as he was too much of a wimp to do anything physically.

Rick didn't bother us until the eighth grade. Adam and I were in some of the same classes but that changed. We were separated for once and Rick decided this was the year to torment Adam. Adam and I were pretty close at this point. I had come out to my mom as bi finally and his parents were happy to have me as Adam's friend despite our past. We were inseparable. We found ways to see each other during school; it was almost like we were dating. Anyways, Rick chose this year to get on Adam and me. I could handle the name calling, but after two months of everyday taunting, Adam just couldn't take it anymore. It started to get to him. He said he wanted someone that I was close and all, but I wasn't close enough for him. He wanted that to change; he wanted us to date. I agreed but we kept it secret from the school. Rick, Gus, and Russ would have gotten worse while everyone else would have just ignored us.

There was a pasture outside the school. It was hidden by a grove of trees and we would go there after school to hang out. Well, one day I finally decided to get really physical, hormones and all, and Adam let me. It was both of our first times. Rick apparently had followed us there the day before then. He saw us making love and well needless to say, things escalated after that day. I and Adam were in love and nothing could separate us except hatred in human form and that's what Rick was I swear still. This next part you may wanna grab a tissue for."  
Kurt was already more and more impressed with Adam, but the love part hurt Kurt a little bit. He was in the past yes, but Kurt assumed the poor was dead. He grabbed some tissues though.

Puck sighed and went on. "The very next day, I went to Adam's locker after school. We had had football practice and he had left early. I don't remember why, but after practice, I went to his locker. He left a note for me, but I didn't notice it wasn't his handwriting. It said to meet him in the locker room of the gym.

I went there and as I walked into the room I was hit in the back with a bat. I went straight down and busted my face up. Russ and Gus were waiting and they both were strong enough to restrain me, especially after getting hit with a bat. Russ sat on Adam's back with Adam only in his boxers. Adam was tied up and his mouth was gagged… The look of sheer terror in his eyes told me Rick was dangerous… He taunted me about sticking with a dude instead of going with a girl. He went on a tirade about me and Adam being fags and sullying that meadow with our faggotry sodomy. That's when we found out he saw us. He hit Adam a few times while doing his tirade, and I pleaded with him to beat me up instead. He gladly took that. Adam watched as he beat the utterly living shit out of me. This went on for about an hour. I'm not sure how I lived through it, but the only thing that kept me going through it all was that Adam was still there watching. If I had caved, he would have lost it I know. After Rick got tired, he got the most evil idea. It explains a lot though. Rick was gay and unlike me, he came from a very religious family. Months later, we found out he was messing around with Gus and Russ sexually. He raped Adam …. In front of me. Gus and Russ both closet cases too started well doing things to themselves and yeah. I was able to get loose and I grabbed that bat and hit both of them so hard in the back, they went unconscious. First Gus, and then Russ tried to take the bat away, but I managed to fight him off. Both lived of course, but anyways, I then threw away the broken bat and went to grab Rick by the collar. He had just finished and I dragged Rick outside to the basketball court. It was raining; I don't remember the forecast saying it would.

I gave him back what he gave me tenfold. He had to get plastic surgery after I was done with him… Just as I had gotten so tired of hitting him, I got more energy. After ten minutes of relentless beating, Adam somehow managed to get outside to me. They had taken a baseball bat to his legs so it was a miracle. He stopped me. He told me did I really want to fuck over my life over such a shithole as Rick… He then caved in my arms. We laid there in the mud. Rick decided to get up, I'm not sure how, pure hatred for us and our love maybe, or his own homosexuality, I don't know, but he attempted to swing at me and missed. I delivered one more hard punch I could muster with my strength and his head hit the very edge of the basketball court hard. He was paralyzed from the sheer impact his head hit that slab. Everything afterwards happened in fast forward. His family decided to take me to court, but all they wanted was money. My mom had saved up a shit ton of money for me and college. She used that to pay them off. I was never charged with anything luckily as the entire story was too complicated, but I was put on a list where I had to see a therapist every week for two years and I had a parole officer. Adam on the other hand… he, he was never the same. Being raped, bullied, and beaten, it finally took its toll and he well heh he…" Puck broke down. It was still so vivid. The mud, the rain, the tears, Adam crying naked in his arms, and seeing Rick go motionless in the ground after he hit that basketball court edge. Kurt hugged Puck. After five minutes of pure crying, Puck finally stopped.

"Sorry I need to finish this." Kurt tried to talk, but Puck stopped him.

"Just let me finish. Adam decided to be home schooled and even today, he's still seeing therapists. He's tried to take his life three times now and he was almost successful. I had to leave school district after that and yeah. The reason I've transferred so much is that kids found out to some degree what happened. Rick was never heard of again and that's why people think he was killed. Adam and I had to end our relationship. He acknowledged he was too messed up mentally… I find it odd he knew he couldn't be with someone, so messed up mentally. I loved him I really did, but he had to get help… I wish I had been there, but due to that incident, I couldn't go back to that school district. California just I couldn't escape my past and so my mom packed up her law firm and came here to a small town in Ohio. We still keep in touch via e-mail, me and Adam. Last thing he heard of Rick was that he was in the foster system. His family apparently had been doing something illegal and yeah. I can't feel pity for him, but Adam, to some fucking miracle, does. But that's my past Kurt… That's everything.

Kurt was too stunned to even cry. He had been too stunned to tear up. Puck had cried for both of them as Kurt thought about it.  
"I don't know what to say…"  
"Then don't say anything. The mere fact you're still here says something… I've never told anyone this story voluntarily. It's always been found by other students… And now it's happening again, except this time I won't lose the guy I love… I refuse to." Puck's eyes were still moist and now getting red. Kurt wanted to cry out; did Puck just say he loved him!?

"Did… did you just mean that, that you love me?"

"I do… It's not because you remind me of Adam, Kurt, but because of who you are. I liked you the day I first saw you, but it was only physically. I like smaller guys heh, but when I got to know you, I knew I had to have you…" Kurt blushed but started to tear up himself. The shock had worn off.

"Do you still love Adam?"  
Puck groaned but answered. "I do still... but it's like a former flame. He's now like my little brother… If he wasn't messed up mentally now sure, I'd be with him, but we're states away and I can only be there for him through phone and e-mail and the occasional video call. He thinks he's getting better now. I told him about us. He was happy for me. He said he thought I'd go back in the closet after that incident as the rumors were enough to deal with. It's funny that we kept our relationship from our parents and they didn't find out until it was too late. The principal decided to ensure no student would ever be bullied in her school again and so far from what I heard there's zero bullying there. That incident really made school districts in California shape up…"

"I understand… and I love you too Puck… I just have to ask, is Adam ok? I mean he's messed up mentally I can understand…"

"Yeah… I'm glad you feel the same though…"

The two lovers cuddled on the couch. They spoke about Adam and Kurt asked Puck if he could maybe talk to him someday. Puck saw no harm in it and said sure. Kurt asked Puck what his mother made of all this. Puck said his mother loved him a lot seeing as she did as much as she could after that incident to make things better for her son. Puck confessed to feeling guilty over having to uproot their family because of him, but his mother helped ease the guilt.

Kurt reassured him that he was in way to blame. Life just sucked at times. Kurt and Puck fell asleep on the couch and Liza came home with Lizzie. Lizzie had a doctor's appointment that day after school. "Aw mom look at them! Can we get a picture?" Liza smiled; it was definitely too cute to pass up. She snapped a photo of the two on her phone and decided to leave them where they were. "Lizzie leave them alone. Let them sleep." Lizzie was waving her hands in their faces, giggling.  
"Ok mom. Remember you promised me ice cream after the dentist."  
"I know I know." Liza made her daughter ice cream and sent her upstairs as to not bother the boys.  
Liza walked by the two, Kurt in Puck's arms, and ran a hand through Puck's hairs. "I'm glad you found someone that loves you as much as I do son… I have a feeling you two are gonna be together a long time." She whispered this lovingly. She still hated everything that Rick and his family had put her family and Adam's through… There were still so many scars, but at least things seemed to be getting better for everyone. Her new law firm was doing pretty well at last and Lizzie was enjoying her new school. Liza just hoped things would continue to go well. The phone call from the school counselor, Mrs. Schuester, though worried Liza. The rumors had started again, but Liza prayed that Puck could pull through this. Maybe Kurt would be their guardian angel and help Puck in the end…

A/N: Well this took forever to write, mostly out of pure being busy. School has kept me busy, but I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. We're reached the rising part of the story and now time for the climax! I do think Puck's back story was a little dark, but I didn't wanna half ass it. I feel if I'm going to do something I better at least go all out. Anyways, hope you guys liked this chapter!


End file.
